The Truth Mary Vary
by shesellsseashells33
Summary: Dean has just been released from Hell, Sam is sneaking around, and Emma Gordon has been thrown into the mix of this world that is becoming increasingly more dangerous for Hunters. Between breaking seals, dealing with a troubled past and even more troubling fingertips, and falling in love, Emma and the Winchester brothers are in for the ride of their lives. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1 - Damn Vamps

**AN: I decided to start a new Supernatural story because I really was getting annoyed by the one that I was working on and wanted to kind of start over. Sorry if you super loved the other one, I'll see if I can't get back to it, but I doubt it. I'll leave it up though, for reference if anyone wants to look it over and help me keep it going. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the show Supernatural. The only things I own here are the subplotline and the main character/any other characters I add. This statement will be valid for every chapter of this story. Please don't sue me, I'm poor. **

**CHAPTER 1  
****"Damn Vamps" **

There was only one time in life that Emma had ever felt this shitty-and now she couldn't remember when. The squeak of her Chevy doors opening told her she was safe - thank God - and as she dragged herself into the driver's seat, she breathed a sigh of relief. Kicking her seat back as far as it would go, with a harsh grating sound, Emma tossed her dagger, machete, and shotgun into the bench seat beside her. She let out a long sigh, and went to inspecting the cause of her trail of blood she had conveniently been leaving behind. It was late, and the woman could barely make out the dark forest outside her windows, and when the overhead light came on in her truck, she quickly turned it off, suddenly feeling far too conspicuous.

Emma couldn't remember the last time she had undressed in her car as more of a socially fun experience, and not to inspect a wound. She hissed as her shirt peeled off the four deep scratch marks down her shoulder and arm before tossing the ruined Guns N Roses t-shirt onto the floor. Damn it. Her long, blonde hair was messy and curly, falling down to her mid-back and in filthy loose ringlets where the blood touched it. She could already feel herself dozing off, green eyes shutting slowly, but with a shake of her head that only sent a pounding ache down her neck, she quickly brought herself back to life.

One look in the mirror told her that it was going to be nearly impossible to stitch herself up. So, holding a small towel stained with engine oil up to her shoulder, she took off down the little abandoned road at speeds that would make Mario Andretti jealous.

* * *

Bobby Singer was dozing over a book about Angel lore when a knock at his door woke him up with a jolt. He glanced around, noting that Dean Winchester was passed out on a couch. Sam Winchester, however, was nowhere to be seen. Hm. Groaning a bit under his breath and rising himself up onto his creaking knees that no one but him seemed to notice, he grabbed the shotgun filled with salt rounds and made his way slowly toward the door. The edges of his eyes were red with fatigue, and his movements were rather slow, but deft as he made his way toward the door.

Whoever it was was smart enough not to knock again and Bobby positioned his gun under his arm before pulling the door open and dropping his gun.

"Bobby?"

"Emma?"

The blonde woman looked shaky from head to toe, and her smile was dazed, as she looked at him through glazed eyes. Bobby looked in surprise from her face to her shoulder, where he immediately understood why Emma was suddenly at his door after 3 years. "Emma what happened? Come on inside. Where did you drive from?"

"Badlands..." her voice was hoarse.

"That's hours away..." Bobby said as he held his arm out to help her inside. "Get inside, you look like Hell, girl."

"Bobby..." Emma mumbled again, and her eyes met his. Without another word, she collapsed forward, landing into Bobby's arms.

* * *

Dean Winchester woke with a start when Bobby yelled, "Get up ya idjit! Where's your brother?"

"Yes sir," Dean mumbled as he sprung to his feet, rubbing sleep out of one eye. The first thing he looked for was Sam - where was Sam?

"Hey!" Bobby's voice came back to him as he turned like a drunk (well, getting there) and blinked a few times at the shirtless, bleeding woman that Bobby was supporting in his arms.

"Where did you get _that_?" Dean asked, a smirk creeping up on his face. Bobby rolled his eyes and leaned the unconscious woman onto the table, on her back. Dean went to stand on the other side of the table, and let in a hissing sound as he saw the gashes on her body. Immediately, he thought of a better question. "_Who _is that?"

"Her name's Emma. Go get me the needle, boy."

Dean rushed into the next room and came back with the little white box he knew that Bobby was going to need. "Hey, Sam!" Dean called roughly into the house. Emma stirred a bit, but still didn't wake up. "Where is that kid?" Dean wondered aloud, but was distracted by the groaning of the woman in front of him as Bobby's needle went through her skin.

This was going to be a long night...

**Sorry it's so short! First chapters always are for me.  
Please review! It means so much to me. Pwease!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Hellboy

**AN: Mew Chapter Two!  
****Morgan Elizebeth Jacobs: thanks for the review! I'll be updating every few days, maybe only a few times over the next couple weeks because finals, but I will be updating quite often! Promise! Cross my heart and hope to die and all of that. :) **

**CHAPTER 2**

**Hellboy**

The first thing Emma noticed when she woke up was the soft whispering of male voices near her. She frowned a bit, but forced herself to stay perfectly still, and her breathing even. Bobby Singer's voice. Then she remembered.

It was only after the voices went away that Emma opened her eyes. The throbbing in her shoulder had reached new levels of misery, and she made a face as she stared at the wooden ceiling of Bobby's house.

"Morning," a voice broke her from her thoughts and Emma turned her head to look at the man who was sitting in a chair beside the couch that she had been laid on. Not that she was unused to strangers, it was just that most of them did not sit next to her sickbed.

"Morning," Emma said, a hint of suspicion in her voice as she pulled herself into a sitting position. Pain shot through her shoulder and she winced, if only for a moment while she slung her legs over the side and leaned her back against the couch. The shirt that she was wearing was soft, and she looked down to see that it was one of Bobby's flannels. She had no pants on, but that didn't bother her until she looked back up at Dean and realized he was staring at her.

"Do you need something?" she asked, lifting one of her eyebrows.

Dean looked slightly taken aback. "I'm Dea-"

"I know," Emma cut him off nonchalantly, "Hellboy, right?" Dean, for a moment, looked like he was going to be angry, but all he did was smile.

"Hellboy," he agreed. "Thought you might want some aspirin." he continued in what Emma could only describe as as suave as possible, as if he were really trying. But he wasn't. Emma could tell.

"Oh," she said, still sitting cross legged on the couch, staring at him. "Thanks." she took the white pills from his outstretched hand, and popped them into her mouth, before taking the small glass of whiskey out of his hand and knocking it back. She shook her head and pulled a face, before handing the empty glass back at him with a fake sweet smile.

"That was mine..."

"I know," Emma said and pulled herself up onto her feet. She stretched her good arm over her head once Dean had quickly risen to his feet beside her. "How long have I been out?"

Dean continued to watch her, looking her up and down. "What?"

"How long have I been out?"

"Dean, get away from her, idjit." Bobby's voice came from the doorway from the kitchen. Dean immediately took a few steps back, but that stupid grin was still written across his face. "Hungry, Emma?" he asked,and came forward to lift the side of her shirt away. Emma chose not to look, and turned her head when he did so.

"No thanks, Bobby." she replied, and began looking for her jacket. "I'd better hit the road."

"What?" Dean asked, cutting off whatever reply Bobby would have had. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea. You might want to stay here..." Emma's body went cold and she turned to look at him with one eyebrow cocked. Bobby let out a little chuckle.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion," she said in a tone that was neither kind nor unkind.

"How about a case?" Bobby asked. He knew that would get her attention. "I'm really full around here and there's an issue a couple towns away. I was about to send the boys on it. You could help them out." Emma's face softened when she turned and looked at Bobby. Dean blinked. There was a long moment of silence.

"Dinner it is, then. What are we having?"

* * *

Dean Winchester, once Emma had been set up by Bobby on the couch with a beer and a laptop, as she set to researching, went to "sit outside and drink", or so his words were. Emma shifted herself in the corner of the couch and readjusted the laptop on her thighs. She scrolled through page after page of news stories filled with young men's faces. Men who worked at bars and construction sites and school and every which job. Emma kept a tally on her hand with a fading yellow sharpie. 13.

"13..." Emma mumbled, frowning, before opening a new page.

"Hi there." Emma's eyes snapped up to see the incredibly tall Winchester walking in.

"Hello," she said and gave a warm smile to match his,. This Winchester looked nice. "You're Sam, right? Hellboy's brother?" Sam let out a bark-like laugh and came to sit down next to Emma on the couch. He handed her a cold beer and she took it gladly.

"Yeah."

"The Chosen Child?"

"Yeah..."

"Ten foot four?"

"Yeah - what?" Emma laughed.

"Nothing."

Sam looked at her oddly as Emma sipped her beer, sighing in pleasure as the cool liquid ran down her neck. "So you seem to know a lot about us..."

"Well yeah, you're the Winchesters, and word travels fast." Emma lied smoothly.

"Yeah, I guess... So what's your story?" Sam leaned comfortably into the old, ripping couch. Emma went to stretch for what seemed like the millionth time, and hissed as pain shot through her shoulder.

"I'm a hunter. Oh, this? Some vampire got me before I took off its head." Emma said, looking down at her bloody arm before back up at Sam's soft eyes. He shook his head as he swallowed his beer.

"Where from? How did you get into hunting, I mean?"

Emma visibly stiffened and stood up quickly - maybe a little too quickly - and painfully pulled on a pair of sweatpants.

"Um..."

"I'm gonna go see if Bobby needs any help." Emma said and quickly walked off, hips swinging.

Sam was left sitting on Bobby's couch, perplexed, staring at the blonde as she walked into the kitchen and greeted Bobby as Dean walked in and laughed at him through a mouthful of pizza.

**Thanks so much! I'm really getting more into this story than I was the other one. Review pwease! I don't know to keep going if y'all don't do so! **


	3. Chapter 3 - Oh Well

**AN: Thanks everyone for reading! This one is going to be another meh one because I'm pretty much passing out where I sit, soooo... :P Hope you like it, please review! xoxo**

**CHAPTER 3**

**"Oh. Well."**

"Emma seems nice," Sam Winchester said as he leaned back in the seat of the Impala that was speeding down the highway. The wind from his open window whipped his hair around, but he didn't mind it. He found it rather pleasant.

"She seems _fine_ is what she seems." Sam glanced in the rearview mirror as if she could hear them.

"Just because she's a girl -"

_"Woman." _

"Fine, woman. Just because she's female doesn't mean you can hit on her immediately." Sam said. He was being reasonable, sure, but Dean would have none of that. He let out some 'all women love me' remark that Sam disregarded. "I asked her how she got into hunting and she walked away from me." Dean laughed.

"You obviously don't have the charm," was the reply.

Sam changed the subject. "You heard from that angel?" Dean stiffened and glanced darkly up at the sky. He turned down the radio and looked up through the windshield.

"No, but it'd be nice!" he said, loud enough for all the heavens to hear him...

Hopefully.

* * *

Emma's truck followed the Impala closely along the freeway to a neighboring town. She rotated her shoulders and ran one hand through her hair. Although she had not gotten used to the stitches that tugged, she had gotten used to the pain, and therefore had taught herself to ignore it. You didn't get into this kind of job without a high pain tolerance anyways.

The entire drive, Emma's thoughts had been going from the case to the Winchesters, case to Winchesters, case to Winchesters. They were both nice, Sam a bit more so, Dean was intriguing, and Emma could see why Bobby would take it upon himself to take care of them. They looked like they needed it anyways. Emma made a mental note to bring that up sometime. Next time Dean made a jab at her.

Emma was convinced that her 1990's Silverado could outrun the Impala any day, but she hung out behind the brothers for a little while, brooding. An Emma thing to do.

The Emma thing to do.

* * *

"Now _that_ is cool." Dean was saying, impressed. He ran his finger along the soft leather across Emma's back that held her shotgun. Emma shrugged. Easy access. While she had her handgun tucked into the back pocket of her dark jeans, she couldn't help but feel comfort. She liked the shotgun. She liked the way her muscles rippled beneath her skin as she held it. She liked the idea of being able to blow something's head off, regardless of whether or not it was just going to come back to life. But now was not the time. She slipped it off of her and stuck it behind her bench seat carefully, before dusting off her clothes and climbing down. Dean had watched every movement she made, while Sam had looked away. The way Dean looked at her made her nervous, but she pushed that back into her throat and

The sun was just coming up, and Dean watched as the sunrise cast a deep yellow light on everything. It was too early to be awake. Hell, it was too early to be alive.

"Come on." Emma said as she pulled on a larger jacket over her shirt, pencil skirt, and tights. She hated it. Give her t-shirts and jeans any day, damn it! "We better get this going."

...

"Well this is gross." Sam said, his hand over his mouth as they crossed the threshold into the morgue. The smell was terrible.

"Smells the best in the South Dakota mornin', don't it?" a man ("they're always old guys" Dean mumbled) shuffled toward them, holding out his hand. "Nobody ever thinks of us when the air conditioning goes out. 's been out all night." Emma frowned. If it were here the place with the dead bodies would have been the first place she thought off. Right above coffee shops.

"You have my condolences." she said shortly, trying not to breathe too much. "Do you know when it'll be turned back on?" The man shook his head wordlessly and they followed him toward the examining table.

"I'll tell you, this ain't pretty," he warned us. Dean and Emma exchanged a glance. They had seen worse, guaranteed, whatever it was. When the man pulled back the sheet, though, Emma had to resist a gag but only lifted her eyebrow. Dean grimaced and Sam's eyebrows furrowed. In front of them was another young man, his stomach cut wide open and his face pale. "Right here is where whatever it was got his stomach. There's some skin missing, but otherwise he's intact." the Doctor said, and pointed his finger. "They found him face down in a bowl of chili in his home. Couldn't figure out what cut him, even."

"Lovely," Emma said sarcastically, and looked down at the dead man, feeling a bit of a lurch in her stomach.

"This is the fourteenth victim?" Sam asked, casually lifting one hand to rest over his nose.

"That's right... Agent...?"

"Whitman." Sam said, not taking his eyes off the man in front of them.

"Why the incision in the stomach?" Emma could see Dean grimace as he leaned in close. The examiner made a face.

"That's what's odd. We have no idea..." Emma was a bit taken aback.

"You have no idea?" she asked, lifting her eyebrow higher.

"None..."

"You know," Emma said, and backed up a step, "I think we've seen enough here. Thank you." Emma took Dean's arm and dragged him out of the room, Sam in tow.

Once they were outside, the three of them breathed in the intoxicating smell of fresh air. Emma resisted the urge to gag, and only leaned against her truck for a moment before standing up straight. Dean was staring at the picture he had nicked from the file, and Sam was looking over his shoulder before taking it from his brother's hand and tucking it into his pocket.

Dean stretched himself, and rubbed his stomach, looking around. "Where's a good place to get some food around here?"

...

"I can't believe you can eat after seeing that," Sam said disgustedly, as the three of them leaned on the side of the Impala. Dean shrugged and took a bite out of a burger. "This is all just so weird..." Sam mumbled as we leaned against he side of the Impala. "Why would something take a piece of someone's stomach?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Are we sure this is our kind of thing?" she asked, her voice devoid of much emotion, as it always was, "I mean, serial killers take souvenirs all the time. This might just be plain old human."

"No way," Dean countered through a mouthful of cheese and meat, "Bobby said it's gotta be a case. So we look into it more."

"Let's go to the crime scene. " Sam suggested, and the three of them climbed into their cars, and took off down the road. Emma imagined sirens on their cars, and couldn't help but chuckle just a little bit.

* * *

The apartment was dingy and messy, but what else did Emma expect from a 21 year old guy? The table where they had found him was taped off, and Emma quickly stepped over the tape and began looking through what was on the table. She sighed. It broke her heart to realize that people actually had lives before a monster killed them. This kid was going to go to class the next morning. Erg.

"Aaaaand, we have a winner!" Dean's voice made Emma jump as she looked down on the ground, to see Dean emerging with something spread across his fingers. He held it up to Emma's face and she cringed before looking at him with level eyes. "Sulfur."

"I know."

"Guys! Look at this!" Sam's voice came in from the next room. Emma and Dean walked through the narrow hallway into the bedroom that Sam was occupying, sitting on a beat up Mac. His finger was pointed to a photo that was taking up the whole screen. Emma looked closer and lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh. Well."

Dean ran one hand over his eyes. "I'll go look for a motel room."

**PS: I know I put some stuff from the other story into this one, like the morgue scene. That's because I'm thinking I'm going to get rid of the other one and just merge ideas. K yeah nighty night! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Appropriate Suit Color

**AN: Finals are over! Summer is here! I have this story totally mapped out, so my brain freezing writer's block should be okay from here on out. I've also got a few chapter stashed away in my notebook, so expect lots of updates in the next few days!  
**

**CHAPTER 4**

"So it's demons." Emma said, glancing over Sam's shoulder at the photo in his hand. In it were... Emma did a quick count... fifteen boys, each sporting the same tattoo that Dean and Sam had on their chests. Some sported it on their stomach's, others on their necks or arms. One clever fella put it right above his crotch, and Emma shuddered to think how that felt.

"Here's our guy." Sam's long fingers pointed out the boy from the morgue. His fingers were pointed proudly at his stomach. Emma felt Dean let out his breath.

"Okay so these are all the dead boys." Emma said, "What are they all doing in a picture together?"

"Frat maybe? Sports team group?"

"Fight club?" Dean quipped.

Emma frowned, "Yeah but there's nothing that links them in the news. If they were all in the same frat, it would say."

"Unless they don't talk about it." Dean's voice was enthusiastic, "First rule of fight club."

"You know that's actually a really good book. Please don't ruin it for me - here let me see." Emma sat down on the boy's bed and took that laptop from Sam, where he was trying to bypass the login page. She pulled a small flashdrive from her pocket and plugged it in. Within moments of furious typing on her part, they were in, and the desktop of the boy's computer (showing two naked girls holding each other to Emma's frowning disgust and Dean's appreciative nod) came up. Blowing her blonde bangs out of her face, Emma clicked around for a while, until she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. Dean chuckled as he looked over at her frustrated huff.

"Maybe..." frowning, she clicked a few more times and suddenly shouted an "AHA" that made both Dean and Sam jump. The two of them turned and came to stand behind Emma, watching as she furiously clicked through a number of folders that she had found. Emails, websites, pictures, with every new opening Emma frowned even further. Dean tried to follow along, and just rolled his eyes and continued to look through drawers as Sam settled back down next to Emma to watch her. "Okay so it looks like he was part of some kind of demonology ring..." Emma said, half to herself and half to the brothers. "All these boys were part of it. They all got the tattoo."

"Any word on who's running the show?" Dean asked, interested.

"Got it." the whir of the printer next to Dean made him jump and Emma pranced over, pulling the papers from the top before skipping toward the door. "Let's go boys we got everything we need."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look as the two of them watched her.

"Weird girl," Sam commented.

"Yeah."

* * *

Sam and Dean Winchester were both realizing what Emma's angelic face could do, even if she was a complete bad-ass otherwise (which, with every glance at her gun collection Dean was becoming more and more convinced) otherwise. You would think she was an innocent blonde beautiy even with her gun pointed at your face. Dean found himself staring at her more and more as they headed out toward the boy's car for any more clues.

"I've got a bunch of names, but not addresses or anything." Emma said as she looked through the papers in her hands. Dean smirked.

"I thought you said we had everything we need."

"Nerd-wonder here can take care of the rest, right?" Emma clapped Sam on the shoulder and Sam suppressed a roll of his eyes as Dean chortled. Emma leaned against the side of the beat up Ford as Dean muscled the door open, before he leaned in the side and started sifting through papers and McDonald's wrappers all over the floor.

"What's this?" Dean wondered aloud and Emma came to stand behind him, looking over his shoulder.

"Looks like an address."

"Yeah thanks." Dean deadpanned and turned the paper over in his hands. One word was written on the back of it, "Thursday."

"Thursday?" Emma mumbled as she took the paper from Dean's hand. She jumped, and shuddered from head to toe.

"Yeah, it usually comes after Wednesday. Right before Friday..." but Emma was not listening enough to even give him a glare.

"This is where we're going to find our answers." Emma said, and handed the card back to Dean and smiled. "I'll bet you ten bucks."

"You're on." Sam said, "It could just be a date for him to pick up, or a party. How do you figure this is the answer?" Emma glared.

"I just know okay?" she growled and turned around, storming over to her truck. Sam and Dean gave each other a bewildered look.

Women.

"This is why I don't hunt with people." Emma growled to herself as she climbed up into her truck and closed the door behind her. Pulling on her leather gloves, Emma started the car's engine and waited for the brothers to duck into the car before speeding away, right ahead of them.

* * *

The adjoining hotel rooms were small, and dingy, and Emma was sure the receptionist was a prostitute. All in all, it felt like home sweet home. It felt nice to lie on a bed for once and just doze. Next door Emma could hear the TV and conversation between brothers. As Emma closed her eyes, she thought about them.

Dean was a dream, for sure, but every five seconds he would say something that made Emma want to slap him upside the head. There was no doubt he was an excellent hunter, just like his legendary father had been, but god damn. As headstrong people, Emma and Dean had already been in six arguments over breakfast, gas stations, the appropriate color for a suit, hotel rooms, pizza, and Lindsay Lohan. She really didn't think she could spend another moment with the man, and was already thanking god for the adjoining rooms. As Emma shifted, she hissed as the movement tugged at the tender skin on her shoulder.

Sam. Sam had secrets. But she knew all about those. Emma glanced at her fingertips hidden behind her leather gloves. She wasn't sure what to make of quiet, brooding, secretive Sam except that he was a lot like her. Emma wasn't sure if she liked that. Of course, the hunter wasn't going to be spending much more time with either of these men, so she didn't put a lot of thought or worry into them. That was, until she heard a knock on her door.

"What?" she yelled from her bed, and didn't attempt to move.

"The pizza's here." Dean called from the other side of the door. Emma pulled herself into a sitting position, running one hand through her blonde hair to get it out of her face. Dean took this as a silent treatment and called in response: "There's a vegetarian side..." Emma grinned and stood up before going to the door and opening it.

"Cool," she said, and took a seat in the torn armchair. She reached out to grab a piece from her pizza.

"Aren't you going to take off your gloves?" Sam asked as he sat down on the bed, a plate in his hand.

"It's cold." Emma responded. As she took a bite of the pizza, she hissed at the scalding on her tongue, and took a few quick breaths before swallowing it.

"It's... like 70 degrees."

"Bad circulation. What's on TV?" Dean and Sam exchanged another look, before Dean grabbed a beer out of the cooler and opened it with his teeth, sitting down on the ground and stuffing his mouth with pizza. The ring of a cell phone brought them all away from the TV as Dean looked down at his phone, and frowned before answering it with a muffled 'hello?' mouthful of pizza. Emma rolled her eyes. She heard the nervous gulp, and rustle as Dean stood up.

"Yeah we'll be right there." he hung up the phone and tossed the piece he was eating back into the box. "The bodies from the morgue are missing."

**Thanks for reading! Great to be back!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Supernaturaltouchsnoop

**Heyyy! Chapter 5! Don't forget to review, please! This one, I decided, is going to be rather short. But don't worry, the next chapter will be up tomorrow!  
**

**CHAPTER 5**

Emma Gordon slid into the passenger's seat of the Winchester's Impala without a word. Her gloves were tight against her fingers and she wore tight dark jeans, boots, and a button down shirt with a blazer. She noticed Dean giving her an appreciative glance as she slid into the seat. She looked him over in his jeans, button up and jacket, and only smiled.

"Why don't you say something?" Dean asked suspiciously as he backed out of the hotel parking lot.

"Just don't want to argue." Emma replied and leaned back against the seat.

"Argue?" Dean asked, pulling out onto the road. "What do you mean? We never argue."

"Dean, I've argued more with you in the past 48 hours than I have most people in my entire life. Don't start."

"Start what? Like all of the fights are my fault? C'mon you start at least 80% of them." Dean took a sharp left.

"I do not."

"Yeah you do."

Emma cringed and gripped her gloved hand on her leg. "Listen," she growled, "I said I wasn't talking about this. So think of something else or I'll get out now."

"On the road?" Dean laughed sarcastically and only sped up. She opened the door. Dean's smile disappeared. "Okay! Jesus Christ are you nuts?" Emma smirked inwardly and slammed the door shut. There was a long minute of silence as Emma tugged on her gloves restlessly. Dean finally sighed. "Okay I started that one. Sorry, okay? Do you want to pic the music; will that make you feel better?" Emma smiled.

"I'm good, Dean, go ahead. No really go for it, it's all good." Dean reached toward the radio and put in ACDC before gripping the steering wheel. You Shook Me All Night Long blared through the car and Dean grinned and gripped the steering wheel.

"It's not going to be 'all good' if you don't get your feet off my dashboard." Emma only smiled and turned up the radio.

* * *

Sam sat in the motel room., having pulled the short straw for research. He was starting to think that any straw he pulled was the research one, but he didn't mind. He spent a while researching the link between missing bodies and demons - there had definitely been sulfur in the kid's apartment, but he didn't find much. He halted in the midst of a Wikipedia page on the topic of demons possessing the dead, and quickly ruled that out. They were not able to. So then what would the demons want with the dead bodies? Sam leaned back against the pillows of the hotel bed and rubbed one hand over his eyes, before blinking a few times, and leaning forward to begin another google search.

"powers+hands+supernatural"

It struck Sam as odd that Emma constantly had her hands covered by her gloves, and when she didn't, she was in an odd, closed off mood. Sam stood up and walked over to her bag in the next room, extracting the thumb drive that she had used to get into the kid's computer. Coming back, he plugged it into his own laptop... Only to discover that it was empty. With another blink and run of his hands through his hair, Sam stared at the empty file in confusion. If she hadn't used the thumb drive, then how had she figured out the password?

"supernatural+powers+touch"

"emma+gordon+powers"

"emma+gordon+demons"

"Damn it." Sam mumbled as he came up blank search after search. There had to be something about her somewhere. This was way too weird for him to just let go, and Sam Winchester knew all about weird. His phone started to ring. Standing up, Sam took the laptop with him in one hand as he crossed the room to the small table beside the television. He recognized the number immediately.

"Hey Ruby. Dean's not here."

* * *

"So the cameras weren't able to pick up anything?" Dean was skeptical.

"Nope. The cameras will only turn on if they detect motion. But that's the weird thing. There was no motion but the bodies are gone."

"Maybe somebody on the inside who can turn off the cameras?" Emma suggested from her spot crouched on the ground. She took off her gloves after casting a look behind her and began running her bare fingers along the handles.

_God when are they going to turn on the AC? _

_I wonder if Sheryl knows why I'm here late... _

_Maybe I should cook steak for dinner... _

Nothing important. Emma sighed and continued moving along all the compartments, searching for some kind of clue. Some kind of something that would lead them to the thief.

"Emma you listening?" Dean called her back, but Emma hardly had time to open her mouth. The smell of sulfur abducted her nostrils as she moved to one of the drawers at waist level. Demons. Running her fingers over where it must have touched, there was a flash in her mind, a searing pain in the back of her eyes, and Emma was lifted up off the ground, and thrown to the other side of the room. She hardly had time to mutter "Dean" in response to the confused shouting before everything went black.

**Next one out tomorrow! I wanted to end this one here because the next one will be very long - case wrapping up. :) Please review! The box is right there! You know you wannaaaa! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6 - Hospital

**Here we go! As promised. :) Hope you enjoy it!**

**anna3311234 : Thank you so much!~ I'm definitely getting more and more motivated every day to keep going with this.  
**

**CHAPTER 6**

Emma knew her time to die had not come yet - particularly because of the throbbing in her head. From somewhere to her left there was a soft beeping sound, and as she moved her head she felt the oxygen tubes brush against her face. Death could not possibly be this uncomfortable. The sterile smell of the room - which you would think would be no smell - told Emma she was in the hospital. "Shit..."

"Agent Harris?" Emma opened her eyes painfully. The light invaded her pupils and caused a searing pain to shoot through her brain. She grunted and shut them again. "Careful of the lights, dear," yeah thanks, "here, I'll turn them down." It was only after a moment that Emma ventured to open her eyes again. The light was down and an older woman in scrubs was standing at the foot of her bed. "Good afternoon," the plump woman said pleasantly. "Do you know where you are?"

"Hospital." Emma mumbled thickly.

"Mhm. I'm Tina, your nurse. Hi." Emma gave a short nod. "Do you remember what happened?" the hunter listened as the nurse rattled on about some electrical shock that had sent her flying and caused her brain to suffer from a shock. "We'd like to keep you here overnight one more night just to monitor you," Emma opened her mouth to protest, "we also found your gashes - they're almost healed. How did those come about?"

"Tree."

"I see, well. The doctor is helping another patient right now, but he will be in here soon. Are you opposed to having visitors? Your agent partners are right outside."

Sam and Dean. "No you can let them in."

Dean was the first to enter, his tall brother peeking in above him. It startled her how drawn Dean's face was. He had bags under his eyes and his mouth was set into a grim line. At the look on his face when he looked at her, Emma assumed she looked just as bad as she felt. "Hey boys."

"Hey," Sam said gently, "How you feelin'?"

"Like you guys are probably waiting for an explanation, huh?"

"I'd damn well like one." Dean growled. Emma flinched a bit and cast her eyes down.

"I - uh - I don't know where to start."

Emma pushed herself up into a sitting position and blocked out the thoughts that entered when she touched the blankets. "How about with your hand problem thing or whatever?" Dean raised his eyebrows. She pushed out her breath and beckoned him closer.

"Okay. Here. Pick up this cup and think about something. Anything." Dean looked wary as he picked it up for a moment before setting it back down. Emma coolly reached over and picked it up.

_Uh, okay... uh _a flash of uneasiness. "You thought about how odd I am." Emma said with a smile. "And you're wondering what the eff this all means. You also wanted pizza." Dean looked taken aback. Sam only stared. Emma took a deep breath before running a hand through her hair. "I don't know the details about what this is that I can do," she continued, "But basically I can read what someone was thinking when they touched something. Like their fingerprints leave something behind and I can pick it up. I've been like this since I was a kid..." her voice broke and she left it there. Dean ran a hand down his face and sat down at the edge of Emma's bed. When he turned to her, he was grinning broadly.

"Now _that_ is cool." It was a long time before Emma stopped smiling.

Sam stared dumbfounded still, "So that's what happened when you touched the card with the address on it. And when you touched the drawer in the morgue?"

"I'm not sure what happened there." Emma admitted. "There was a lot of pain and anger. It was white hot. My head still throbs."

"Did you hear anything?" Sam asked.

Emma frowned. "It was like a million voices. They were all screaming something." she shivered, "It was awful..."

"What were they screaming?"

Emma lifted her eyes to meet Dean's. "Lilith."

* * *

Dean, through a mouthful of chicken strips, gave Emma a recap of the day that he and his brother had had.

+s+s+

"This is the address, and it's Thursday." Dean said grimly as he pulled himself up and out of the Impala. Sam followed suit, and frowned as he looked at the rundown house on the corner. It was obviously an older part of town, if such a thing was possible, and as Sam looked around he discovered that it was pretty much deserted. Only a stray cat walked by. "Welp..."

The ring was long and old and Dean worried about electrocuting his fingers off when he touched the button. They stood there for a while, awkwardly looking at each other before the door opened a fraction of an inch.

"Whadaya want?" an elderly voice called through the gap.

"Uh, hi. We're friends of Oscar's, and we were wondering if we could ask you something about his death?" Sam replied, using his kind charm to work his way into the house.

It didn't work. "I don't know nothin' about what happened, get outa here!" The door started to close, and Dean held out his hand and stopped the door from closing all the way.

"If you'll just listen... or... look?" Dean and Sam both pulled their shirts to the side and displayed their tattoos. The man's eyes widened and he glanced around the street.

"Why didn't you say so? I'm Lester." he asked and beckoned them to come inside. Ten minutes later Sam and Dean were seated on a mothy couch with a glass of lemonade in each of their awkward hands. The old man was seated across from them, wringing his hands as he rocked back and forth in his chair, muttering to himself. "I, uh, I feel for that child." Lester mumbled as he met eyes with each of the brothers in turn. "He was one of my pupils. As were the rest of them. I just... I cant..."

"Uh, listen, um, Lester." Dean cut him off. "What exactly is going on around here?" Lester looked up at the brothers and frowned deeply.

"Why, demonology, of course. Don't tell me you don't know why you got those tattoos." the man looked shocked. Dean smiled and made a shrugging gesture, pouting out his lips. Lester looked left, then right, then leaned forward. "Did you know that demons exist?" he whispered to them. Dean and Sam exchanged shocked looks and leaned forward toward the man.

"What?" Sam asked, feigning shock.

"Those symbols prevent you from being possessed." Lester continued, brushing a bit of long, white hair out of his face. "I was trying to teach those boys everything I knew. One by one they came to me, got the mark, and decided to learn. The apocalypse is coming, did you know?" Sam frowned and leaned back against the back of the couch for just a moment - hopefully Dean would not see his face - before collecting himself and leaning forward again.

"Right, but, why would these kids be dying? If they know about demons don't you think they would be the most likely not to die?"

* * *

"Then it's a message." Emma cut Dean off and sat up further, once again pulling her beloved gloves on. "Obviously it's a message. They're saying don't bother. If you start telling people, we'll just kill them."

"That's what I said," Sam pouted defensively. Emma grinned at him and winked.

"But this still doesn't explain why they would take the bodies. What does Lilith want with them?"

"Maybe some kind of public display?" Dean said, wrinkling his upper lip. "You know, like in those old days when they would string up criminals in the square."

"Okay, one, ew. And two, somehow I don't think Lilith is stupid enough to do that. There's not enough information for the common person, how would they know what kind of a message that is. I think this is a warning to hunters. I think this is a warning for us."

Dean opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by his phone ringing in his pocket. "Hello? ... Lester? How did you get ... what? Where are you? Lester? Hello?" Dean looked down at his phone and frowned deeply. "It cut off."

"We should go." Sam said as he stood up onto his feet, and pulled on his jacket. Dean followed suit.

"I don't know where you think you're going." Emma said, standing up onto her legs. Her head throbbed, but she ignored it, and only walked over to where her clothes were piled on a chair. "But if you think you're going without me you're insane." Her jeans were already on. She pulled the gown over her head and Dean pretended to avert his eyes, but she saw when he looked at her as she pulled her shirt and jacket on. With her boots in her hand, she indicated the door. "Let's go boys." Dean grinned and the three of them walked out of the room.

"Agent Harris?" a male's voice cut the three of them off, and Emma turned to look at a man in a white lab coat standing outside of the room, a clipboard in his hand. "Uh -"

"Gotta go doc," Emma said and started walking away. "I feel great. Send my compliments to the chef." And with that, and a huge weight lifted off Emma's shoulders now that she was hunting again, she took off down the hall and toward the elevators, the Winchester boys right at her heels.

**Again a little short, but I'm wanting to get them out fast, so here's this one, and another one should be out if not tonight then tomorrow! xoxo Please don't forget to review. I would really like to know how I'm doing. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Bye Boys

**Hey it's chapter 7! Let me know how I'm doing, pwease!**

**CHAPTER 7**

"So do you need anything?" Dean's voice was anxious and excited, "Like some gel or something to put on your hands?" Emma was taking off her gloves and turned from her place, squatted down beside the door frame. She would have touched the door itself, but that seemed to be missing. She glared.

"I need you to shush. And don't touch anything." She said gruffly but pleasantly. Dean nodded a few times and backed up, hands up. Sam sat down on the couch they had just been on earlier in the day and was running one hand through his hair, trying to trace the phone that Lester had called them from. Emma closed her eyes and began running her fingers over the rough wood. She was getting nothing. Slowly rising herself up onto her feet, she placed her hand along the side of the door, and was suddenly blasted again with another flash of hatred and anger, but this time she was ready. She threw up her mind's defenses and only ended up having to take a couple steps back before putting her hand back there. "Something about a dock," she grunted, gritting her teeth against the headache that was invading her. "A dock by a lake? There's screaming. Lots of it. I think it's male voices. They're crying... I ouch!" Emma turned her head to see that Dean had yanked her back by the base of her neck. He was staring at her with wide eyes.

"You're white as a sheet," he said, eyes widening, "You've been screaming for the past like half a minute." Emma looked at him, with eyes widening almost to his size.

"I -"

"There's an abandoned dock by a lake about a mile away from here." Sam said, looking up from his computer. "Let's go." Without another word, Sam slammed his way out of the house, leaving Emma and Dean to let out their breaths and follow him.

* * *

"Will you shut up?" Emma laughed, turning back to Dean. He was trying to make another comment about her shotgun holder (how did she know it wouldn't fire on its own and hit her ass?), and Sam looked amused too. Emma rolled her eyes and the three of them continued to creep through the thick brush surrounding the lake. There were figures standing on the dock that looked like it was falling apart, and a little building sitting on it. Something that used to be a cafe maybe. "Sam," Emma beckoned to him and Sam came to stand next to her. "How stupid is it that the bad guys always hang out together when we show up? And a more important question, how are the demons controlling the dead bodies?" Emma wondered aloud as they crept closer. No one had an answer for her.

Dean, meanwhile, was standing behind Emma and his brother, cursing every time he stepped on a twig. He took a moment to think about the blonde that was in the woods hunting these demons with them. While she was still moody and still brooded a lot, but she seemed a little happier, now that she was out of the hospital and on the move. He watched her crouch over a log and climb over it, watching as his brother's hand went out just in case she fell. He almost felt jealous of Sam's hand so close to her.

Almost.

The dock was only a few short steps away, and Emma was still in the front, pulling her shotgun loaded with salt rounds from the holster on her back. Motioning for the other two to shut up, she moved across the creaky steps to the front door of the long abandoned cafe. Dean motioned his head toward the two demons that were standing by the door, and Emma nodded, leaning her own head toward the broken window that she and Sam would go through to get the others. Before any of them could move, they heard the agonized scream of an old man. Dean and Sam looked at each other in alarm before barreling into the cafe.

"Okay, let's just abandon the plan," Emma huffed sarcastically before hurriedly firing two salt rounds into the demons standing by the door. The both of them fell to the ground with a cry, and a growl, and Emma quickly ran to the end of the dock, before she etched something into the wood and continued running. She circled back around to the cafe, and came in through the kitchen, quickly doing the numbers in her head. How was she going to get them trapped? And how in the hell were they possessing dead bodies?

Emma wasted no time running back into the room where Dean and Sam were firing shots at the demons, and the (at least) 11 dead boys were walking toward them. To her horror, she saw who she assumed to be Lester hanging, throat slit, from the ceiling.

It was only a moment before the three of them were hanging by their necks against the wall. Emma glanced to her left and right, her stomach heaving at the hook feeling in her insides that had dragged her to be pinned there. Dean and Sam were giving each other equally horrified looks, and they turned their attention back in front of them. Who had done that? The demons had been trying to use their powers the whole time, but the dead bodies just weren't doing it for them. It was then that Emma looked up and saw Lester, holding his hands out, his eyes rolled back into his head.

Lilith.

"Lilith," Dean growled, struggling against the wall.

"Dean," Lester's voice was calm and soft. "Good to see you back. Sam. I don't know this one though. Who is this beauty?"

"Good to be back, bitch. And if you touch her, I'll rip out your throat, not that I won't be doing that anyways." He replied, growling under his breath. Lester (Lilith) chuckled.

"I see you've met my little pets here." she smiled and lowered herself onto the ground, staring at them through Lester's thick white hair. "Isn't it astonishing how we can possess the dead? There's not many who can do it. And the window of time is very short, unfortunately." she laughed, "What's the matter, kids? Confused?"

"A little," Emma frowned and again struggled against the power that was holding her there. Lilith turned her white eyes to look at her.

"Good. I-" But, to everyone's astonishment, one of the teenage boys, with short blonde hair and a tattoo ripped off of his neck, suddenly leapt up off the ground and slammed his body into Lester's.

"BITCH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Dean, Sam, and Emma all fell to the ground, as the others stared at each other with a moment of wondrous confusion. Lilith, within a moment, had destroyed the blonde in a moment of fire, before flitting off out the door.

"He's runnin'! Damn it she's getting away!" Dean shouted and ran out the door after Lilith. Emma flinched at what would have to happen to the man's body if Dean caught him. But she never found out. A crash assaulted her ears and shards of glass hit her in the side of the face.

"Dean!" Emma shouted and watched as he hit the ground, having come through the window. She raced over to him, abandoning her fist fight with the demon, and stood in front of him, holding her shotgun out in front of her. "Back the hell off!" she shouted, and made a sound as Sam was thrown through an outside window and onto the ground right in front of her. Sam seemed to be bleeding from his mouth and she reached her hand out to help him up, still watching as the demons tried to get around the salt rounds that were coming their way. All of them shivered from head to toe, as if they were cold, and suddenly began screaming, each of them dropping onto their knees, one after the other. Emma backed up, almost tripping over Dean, and added her own cry to theirs in fear. She reached her hands out and caught hold of herself on the window sill.

_Let me out of here! Oh god please! Please! _

Emma's eyes widened in horror and she grabbed Sam's arm, pulling him toward her and leaning into his ear. "The kids are still in there!" she yelled, tapping her temple. Sam's eyes widened and, with one last look around him, he held his hand out, holding his breath, and shaking all over with effort. At first, Emma did not expect anything to happen, but as he continued to stand there, one by one black smoke began pouring out of their mouths and into the floor. Sam mumbled a latin spell, but Emma knew that was not all that was going on here. Her eyebrows shot up as she watched him crash to the ground.

There was a moment of silence.

Emma, breathing hard, looked at each of the dead boys lying on the ground. She felt a tear slip down her cheek, an overflow of emotion from the past few moments of fighting, and took a deep breath before turning to the two unconscious brothers on the ground. With a tiny laugh and a shake of her head, she leaned down and prepared herself to drag the sleeping pair back to the Impala.

Emma figured, since she was the only one awake, that Dean would not kill her if she drove, and that's just what she did. For the next few minutes she hit the gas as hard as she could, surprised that none of this was waking up any of the Winchesters. She thought back to how much sleep they had gotten the past couple days. They had stayed up all night with her at the hospital. She guessed if it took a demon to get them to sleep for a little while, that was about what would do it.

Her phone rang. "Hey Bobby."

"I been tryin' to get a hold of y'all for the past hour. Where the hell you kids been?"

"Killing undead demons." Emma said as she got out of the car and shut the door behind her. She went to work pulling Dean out of the other side, and hauling him into the hotel room. She was seriously surprised that there were not at least ten cop cars on her by the time she had pulled Sam in and lied him down on the bed, listening to his muffled protest at being moved. Throughout the relocation, she explained to Bobby what had happened, where they were, and how she had finally told someone else her secret.

"I can't stay here Bobby," she finally said as she walked outside so as not to wake up the Winchesters. "I'm leaving in a minute." Bobby didnt' argue with her. He knew what happened when he tried to do that. Emma Gordon stood staring at the brothers for a long time, before turning back to Bobby's phone call. "You know where to holler if you need me," she said and smiled a little bit. "I'll be around."

"Take care of yerself, girl." Bobby's gruff voice was thick with emotion, and Emma only smiled.

"Bye Bobby." she hung up the phone and continued staring at the two in their beds, her eyes lingering on Dean. He looked peaceful, and worry free. That was the way Emma liked him. "Bye boys."

**My first fighting scene! They're harder than I thought and hopefully they get better with practice. Please let me know how I did, especially on this one. Thanks much!**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Witnesses

**Heyyy! This one is going to follow Season's 4 storyline a little closely with the Rising of the Witnesses. There will be some scenes word for word. Just a disclaimer, I do not own anything in this story except for Emma and other things that you have not heard of.** **Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

**CHAPTER 8**

Emma Gordon's engine was a piece of shit. Even after 3 years of fixing it up herself on the side of the road, she could never get enough money together swindling idiots during bets at darts and pool to get any kind of good equipment for the damned thing. With a groan, Emma turned back to the abandoned house that she had just finished de-spiriting. Running her gloved hand over her face, she looked back at the two story house. The family wasn't going to be back for another couple days, and she hadn't slept all night...

Aw what the hell.

+s+s+

It was the cold that woke her up. When Emma opened her eyes, she could feel it in every inch of her skin, and as she opened her eyes, she could see her breath. Shit.

Emma didn't waste a moment rushing to her bag and pulling out a sack of salt, spilling it in a circle around her and clutching her gun to her chest. Something was going on, and it was going on right now.

* * *

"Keep the engine running," Bobby said as he leaned into the side window of the Impala as Sam pulled back into the shop. Sam started.

"Why? What's going on?"

Bobby didn't waste any time. "I got a friend one state over - Olivia Lowry. I've been trying to reach her for three days on this angel thing. It's not like her to ignore many calls. Especially my calls.

"It's not like anybody to ignore your calls, Bobby." Sam said with a smile before staring at the dashboard pensively. "Olivia Lowry - a hunter right?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, we're gonna go check on her. You guys follow me." Sam nodded and watched as Bobby walked away before the door was opened to the Impala.

"Scoot over." Dean ordered.

"Yeah."

There was a rustle as Dean leaned over and grabbed the plastic bag from next to him. Sam was busy looking out the window.

"Dude?" Dean asked, as if in shock.

"Yeah?"

"Where's the pie?"

+s+s+

Bobby pushed open the door to Olivia's house, startled at the fact that it was slightly ajar. He held a shotgun in his hand, and glanced to and fro as the three of them walked into the door, looking to their left and right. Dean held his gun out in front of him, and searched the room, his eyebrows furrowed. Sam followed. "Olivia?" But what came the next moment was a sight that none of them were quite prepared for. Olivia Lowry was lying on the ground in a puddle of her own blood. Blood splattered the walls, and her eyes stared shocked up at the ceiling. Bobby immediately walked away and out of the room, leaving the Winchesters to stand there, staring at the dead woman on the ground.

"Bobby?" Dean called after Bobby as he watched him walk away, and he and Sam exchanged a glance. Sam tilted his head in the direction of the doorway.

"Salt line." The brothers began looking around the room, Dean letting his breath out and avoiding the woman on the ground. He reached down and picked up an EMF reader, turning it over in his hands. Sam crouched down and covered his mouth with his hands. "Olivia was rocking the EMF meter."

Sam nodded, "Spirit activity."

"Yeah - on steroids. I've never seen a ghost do this to a person." Sam and Dean both looked down at the woman on the ground once more, before heavy footsteps directed their attention back to the door. "Bobby, you all right?" Dean asked, worried.

"I called some hunters nearby..." Bobby said quietly, after taking a few breaths.

Dean nodded. "Good, we can use their help." Bobby gave him a look, as if he did not like to be interrupted.

"...except they ain't answering their phones either."

Sam ran one hand through his hair, his usually caring face looking troubled. "Something's up huh?"

"Ya think?"

Dean took out his phone. "I'm gonna call Emma." Bobby shook his head.

"She ain't answering either..."

* * *

"Okay," Emma tried to reason with herself that maybe something had just come into the window, a draft. There was no reason for her to be so worked up about this. Emma moved to laugh at herself, to step back over the salt line, when she saw her.

"Hi Emma." Emma froze and stared at the girl standing in the doorway of the living room. She stood back by the corner, still in the circle of salt, and shook her head.

"You."

"Me. Remember me? You left me in that house, Emma. I don't understand why you left me."

"Listen to me, Becca." Emma said, holding her gun out in front of her. "I had no idea you were still in there. I had no idea that ghoul was still alive. The house was on fire! I thought you were right behind me!"

"Nothing but excuses from little Emma. Little perfect Emma. With the little perfect powers, trying to tell everyone else what to do." Becca went to maliciously reach out her hand and grab Emma's throat, but the salt stopped her. Emma fired a round into the girl's stomach, and watched as she disappeared.

"Emma..."

"No..." Emma turned around and saw the little boy standing only a few feet away from her. Half of his head was blown off, and he was staring up at her with the same little blue eyes that she remembered. She crouched down, and stared at him.

"What do you want, Kevin?" she asked in a level voice, just above a whisper. "Tell me what you want."

The little boy smiled, and Becca appeared behind him, with almost the same smile on her face.

"We want your heart."

* * *

The car was driving way past the speed limit. Dean pounded his fist on the steering wheel as he threw his phone onto the seat next to him. Nobody was answering their damn phones. "Damn it, Bobby! Emma! Pick up!" Dean glanced over at Sam, "How you feelin, huh? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"None, I'll be fine, Dean." Sam said tiredly, leaning further back into the seat. The sight of the man in the mirror was embedded into his brain.

"Henriksen?"

"Yep."

"Why? What did he want?" Dean turned a corner at record speed, the squeal of tires echoing into the night, and hit Emma's number again. No answer.

"Revenge. Cause we got him killed."

"Sam," Dean protested.

"Well, we did, Dean."

Dean didn't want to hear any more of it. "All right. Stop right there. Whatever the hell is going on, it's happening to us now, okay? I can't get a hold of Bobby. Emma's probably dead like the rest of them, so if you're not thinking answers, don't think at all!"

The sun was shining off of the top of the Impala as the two of them turned into the drive. Sam and Dean both rushed out of the car, and ran into Bobby's house, their boots echoing off of the ground as they ran in. "Bobby?" Dean called out, and frowned when they found the iron poker on the ground. "I'll go." Dean said as he gestured to the stairs. "You check outside." Dean climbed the stairs, gun in his hand, and pushed open doors as he went along. "Bobby?" The creaking of a door made him turn around, and Dean cocked his head to the side.

"Come out, come out whoever you are." Dean growled.

"Dean Winchester," a woman with shoulder length brown hair appeared behind him and Dean whirled around. "Still so bossy. You don't recognize me? This is what I looked like before that demon cut off my hair and dressed me like a slut."

* * *

Emma was shaking, literally, from head to toe. She sat in the salt ring with her gun clutched to her chest, staring around her at the people who were standing in the room. She had to come out of the salt ring sometime, and then they were going to kill her. She picked up her phone off of the ground, once again trying to dial Dean. She only got a voicemail.

The hunter never in her life felt like crying, but right now she did. She was staring into the eyes of all the people who had died because of her. Becca was sitting on the ground in front of her like they used to when they hunted together, just staring at her. Emma couldn't help but look away, and glance back and look away and glance back. Finally, with a tearless sob, she shot a salt round through the girl in front of her. It was moments before she reappeared.

It was the phone ringing that brought her out of the horrifying silence that the ghosts were submitting her to. "Emma?!" a deep tone screamed into her ear.

"Hey Dean." Emma said casually as she refilled her gun with salt rounds. She picked up the one beside her and did the same thing. "How you doin?"

"Peachy," Dean grumbled so low that Emma almost didn't hear. "Listen, are you seeing weird ghosts?"

"Anyone I've ever screwed over? Yeah. There's two in my living room." She heard Dean cuss. "What's going on?" Emma stood up, the guns in her hand, staring warily at the ghosts around her. Becca seemed to be crying on the floor, and even though Emma's heart was breaking and she was scared out of her mind, she did nothing but stand in the salt. And suddenly, they all disappeared. Emma blinked a few times, oblivious to the conversation with Dean, before the windows were pushed open, and the wind began blowing through the room. The salt was scattering.

"Listen to me! We're taking care of it! Bobby's got a spell. Just hold them -" a shot, "off -" another "okay?"

They were back. A tearstained Becca was inches away from her. Emma quickly began trying to kick the salt back into place. She fired a round. "You got it. Listen, I gotta go. I got company. Call me when you're done so I -"

"What?!"

"I've got comp-"

"What?!"

"Call me when you're done!" Emma shouted into her phone. With a clatter, the piece of shit fell to the ground and the battery came out. "Welp."

"Emma..." Becca whispered. "Emma why would you do that to me ... I ... I don't understand. Why would you leave me there?" Emma hesitated for only one second before firing again and again into the little boy standing by the window, blowing air toward the salt as if it was going to move, which it was, so maybe he wasn't so stupid. She fired a round into his head, and watched as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Emma only had a moment, and she dumped her bag of salt around her as fast as she could. But as she was leaning over, pouring the last of it, she heard it.

"Emma?" the voice that made Emma stop in her tracks. "Emma, honey... why?" she turned around and stared, gun going slack in her hands.

"Mom?"

There was a long moment of utter silence.

"Emma..." the hunter could feel her chest rising and heaving as she stood there staring at her mother. The same blonde hair and green eyes that Emma had, the same stoic angel face was staring at her. Emma felt a tear run down her cheek. "Emma why would you do that to us? Why would you kill your own family?"

"I didn't!" she cried, backing up a step. "It wasn't me. Mom, you know that!"

Emma made a mistake.

Her mother's hand clenched over her throat as she pulled her away from the salt line that Emma's foot had strayed out of. Emma suddenly found herself flying through the air and felt a sickening smack as the back of her head hit the wall. Her mother appeared in front of her again, and picked her up by her hair. Emma cried out.

"I'm going to kill you, you little shit!" her mother screamed, and leaned down, reaching her hand toward Emma's heart. Emma closed her eyes, waiting for the end, and how ironic it would be.

But she fell. Her mother disappeared, leaving only the memory of her scream and the little boy's sob as they disappeared into a whif of smoke into the air. Emma fell onto the ground, her ankle twisting underneath her as she did so, and lied on her side, groaning and allowing herself to lie there for just one moment.

Just one more moment.

* * *

Dean, meanwhile, stood in the corner, his phone in his hands. "Damn it, not even a ring!" he cried. Bobby and Sam looked worried, as they pushed the desk that Sam had been pushed up against the wall with. "C'mon Emma..."

After the fourth try, there was finally a ring, and Emma's voice came through on the other end. "Dean?"

"Emma!" Dean exclaimed and nodded to the other two, whose shoulders visible relaxed. "Are you okay?"

Emma's voice on the other end was shaking. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for fixing that one, guys."

"No problem. Where are you? Do you need us to come over there?"

Emma shook her head, "No, Dean. I'm okay. How are Sam and Bobby?"

"They're fine. We're all fine. Listen, this is a sign of the apocalypse, so I think it would be better if we all stuck together for a bit. Let's meet somewhere." Dean did not mention that he was aching to see her face again and Emma did not mention the skip of her heart when she heard him speak.

"Listen Dean," Emma said, Dean heard her voice break. "I gotta go."

"Emma? Emma?" Dean looked down at the disconnected phone in his hand, and sighed.

**Hope you guys liked it! Super long and a lot of episode stuff more focusing on Dean and Sam but this is one of my favorite episodes and I couldn't help myself! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9 - No sir

**I am on a roll tonight! Probably going to be the last one of the night and it's going to be really short, just a couple of conversations, but I'll get more handwritten for y'all tomorrow! Think of this one as kind of a little wrap up from the last one.  
**

**CHAPTER 9**

Sam could see his breath as he leaned against the wall of an old gas station just down the road from Bobby's house. It was night, and the shining of the moon down onto the ground and around him made each puff of breath illuminate as he breathed in and out. It wasn't like her to be late.

"Hey Sam," Ruby's voice came from behind the Impala, and Sam turned around to look at her.

"Ruby. I thought you weren't talking to me."

"I came to warn you about something." Ruby stepped to the other side of the car, looking Sam up and down before standing in front of him. Sam stood up a little straighter, but looked Ruby in the eye.

"What is it? Is it Lilith?" Sam asked, concerned. Ruby shook her head.

"It's that slut you two keep talking to. Emma."

Sam frowned. "What about her?" He shivered in the cold. Ruby wore a tank top and jeans, and she was not phased. Sam didn't wonder why. "Why do you need to warn me about her?"

"She's dangerous, Sam. Dangerous to everything we're trying to do. Dangerous to you, me... and especially dangerous to Dean."

* * *

Emma was sitting in a diner, stirring her coffee absentmindedly as she stared out the window when an Angel showed up at her table.

"Hello Emma," Emma gave a start and turned toward the man sitting across the booth from her. She immediately reached for the knife in her belt and stared at the man with hostility.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord."

There was a long moment before Emma laughed and looked back down at her coffee. "Yeah, okay, sure." Castiel nodded his head and looked across the table at Emma. She felt the burning of his eyes on her forehead and looked back up.

"It is good that you believe me." He said, obviously not understanding sarcasm. "Dean and Bobby were not so accepting." Emma frowned skeptically.

"You know Dean and Bobby?"

"I was the one who brought Dean out of Hell." Now that got Emma's attention. The hunter dropped the spoon into her coffee, and ran one gloved hand over her other arm. She was taken aback for a moment.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I was the one -"

"No I heard you."

"Then why did you ask..."

"Forget it." Emma said, shaking her head and waving one of her hands. "What do you want with me?"

"The witnesses, you survived it." Castiel got right to the point. Emma nodded her head, taking a moment to glance to the side as the image of her mother came to her mind. "You are very important to our cause."

Emma looked up, startled. "What cause?"

"Do you know anything about the seals? The 66?" Castiel asked. Emma shook her head. "Lilith is trying to break all the seals. The Rising of the Witnesses was the first one."

"Lilith did that?" Emma asked as she took a sip of her coffee. It tasted like ash in her mouth. "Yeah she's real nice."

"No, she isn't." Emma rolled her eyes.

"So what about these seals? Why does the witnesses matter? Dean and Bobby and Sam took care of it."

"The seal was broken. It doesn't matter if you fixed the problem, it was still broken in the first place. Dean asked me why break them anyways, and the answer is that you should think of them as locks on a door. And behind the door... is Lucifer." Emma stared at him for a moment before laughing a short, bark-like laugh that earned a few stares. "I still do not understand why this is so funny to you."

"Lucifer?" Emma asked skeptically, "Like the devil? Please."

"It's true." Castiel nodded in earnest. Emma leaned back in her seat.

"Okay, so say I believe you. Are you telling all the hunters this?"

Castiel looked away for a moment. "No." he admitted.

"Okay so why Dean and Sam? More importantly, why me?" Castiel looked her dead in the eyes. Emma blinked.

"Dean was pulled out of Hell because God willed it to be. He has work to do. And so do you. All three of you have big parts to play if you want to save this world." Emma stared at him for a long time, before flinging some money down onto the table and standing up, nearly knocking over a waitress in the process. She started walking toward the door at a brisk pace, out the door, and into the parking lot. Castiel appeared in front of her. "Where are you going?"

"As far away from this crazy shit as possible." she said and walked around him. "I don't want anything to do with this. I don't want some fake God to be telling me what to do. You think I'm buying this for even a second? I'm not." Castiel appeared to look saddened as he stood beside Emma's car. Emma pulled the door open and climbed in, looking out her window at the Angel. She turned around to look around before opening her mouth. "And I-"

He was gone. Emma started her truck, mumbling under her breath. This was all insane. God didn't exist. Lucifer didn't exist. Whatever sick joke this man was trying to pull her into, it wasn't going to work. No sir. Some kind of holy work with the Winchesters? Emma wasn't an idiot.

Emma was determined not to see the Winchesters for a very long time.

**More tomorrow! Please review!~**


	10. Chapter 10 - Shots!

**Hey everyone! New chapter! And new character!**

**CHAPTER 10**

"You know, don't you miss the days when we hunted ghosts or vampires and they had nothing to do with demons?" Emma laughed into her coffee as she climbed into her truck and pulled her door shut behind her, giving a nod as a reply to the redhead that was climbing into the passenger's seat. Maggie Rouge grinned back and set to adjusting her makeup and wiping the blood off of her face. Maggie was the only hunter Emma knew who could skin a demon and keep her eyeliner straight. Emma was the only hunter Maggie knew who could still keep track of her coffee with a gun in her other hand.

Emma and Maggie had met when they were fourteen, both in the same foster parent system. For months they had lived together, but were separated when Emma was taken away to another family - probably because of her night terrors. It was only six years later that they had run into each other on a hunt, and they had been best friends for six since.

"I think this calls for a beer." Maggie said matter of factly as Emma put the truck in gear. Emma only smiled and drove off toward the city.

"Okay, Emma." Maggie finally broke the silence and turned in her seat to look at her friend. "Who is he?"

Emma looked over. "Who is who?"

"Don't who is who me. Who is he? This guy you keep thinking about? This person you keep texting." The humor was not lost on Emma when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled out the phone, glanced at the text message, and pocketed it again in her flannel shirt.

"He's nobody I'm interested in. Besides, it doesn't matter - it'd never work out anyways." Maggie was not having any of that. She flipped her curly red hair over her shoulder and pierced Emma with her gaze.

"Tell me."

There was a moment of silence as Emma merged onto the freeway. "He's just this guy."

"A hunter?"

"Yes."

"A good hunter?"

"Yes."

"Is he hot?"

"Ye - Maggie."

Maggie chuckled. "You want this to stop you might as well give me a name. I can go all night if I have to."

Emma rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder as she changed lanes, hitting the accelerator a little harder. "Dean. His name is Dean."

"Dean!" Maggie replied, interested. She remained turned to the side in her seat, seat belt stretched out around her tiny frame. "Where is he?"

"Somewhere in Nevada." Emma replied, and grimaced as she heard Maggie's intake of breath. She could see Maggie's bright, straight toothed smile out of the corner of her eye. "Yeah I know. We're in Nevada. He thinks I'm in Ohio, though, so shut it. We're not seeing him. Nope. Don't even open your mouth, girl. We're not seeing him."

"Oh come on. Give him a call. Have him meet up with us! It'd be an adventure." Emma didn't reply. "You know, this is your problem. You are so focused on your own solidarity. You think it's safe. You think nothing bad will happen to you if you just don't mess with anyone else. You talk to me, you hunt with me, but nobody else."

"That's not true, I have friends." Emma said defensively as she changed lanes again, heading for the nearest exit.

"Really? How many have you talked to in the past month? I'll take that as a none. You never know how something will go if you don't give it a shot."

"I'm aware of that, Maggie." Emma replied, her tone even more defensive as she pulled off the freeway. It had only been ten minutes and she was already thinking of pushing Maggie out the open door, but then again, this was every car ride with her best friend. "Thanks, but I don't need a Dr. Phil moment. I'm perfectly happy the way I am."

"No you're not. You're miserable." Maggie replied in a firm voice. "Is that a bar? Pull in here." Emma, happy to finally be rid of the subject, turned swiftly into the parking lot, and parked in the front row of the bar. Without another word, Emma pulled on her jacket and hopped out of the car. Maggie followed suit and skipped toward the front door. It always amazed Emma how much Maggie could eat, and still be thin as a rail, where Emma would eat a peanut and gain ten pounds. She tugged a bit on her skin tight jeans, pulled down her black tank top, and walked in right after Maggie, pushing open the door and following her happy-go-lucky frolicking friend into the bar.

Her thoughts were so intent on what Maggie was saying to her, that she did not even notice the Chevy Impala parked in the back corner of the parking lot.

* * *

"Dean. Really though. You gotta call Emma. Bobby said that she was somewhere in this area. . . why are we tracking her down anyways?"

"No reason." Dean and his brother sat in the corner booth of an old western themed bar. Dean was picking through his fries, stuffing them into his mouth four or five at a time, and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I just want to say hi."

"Dean, every girl you've hit on since she left look just like Emma. You're not fooling me. If you like her why don't you just say something?" Sam pushed his laptop to the side, and gave his brother a look, one eyebrow raised. Dean shook his head.

"I don't like her." he said through a mouthful of fries. He shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his beer. "Besides, it doesn't matter - it'd never work out anyways. I don't do the whole dating thing. It's one night, in and out, done deal. That's it."

"And you haven't done that with Emma why?"

"She doesn't seem interested."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"What?" Dean turned around in his seat and watched as Emma walked right into the bar with some redhead girl. Dean blinked a few times when he saw her, and watched as she pulled off her jacket and hung it over on the back of the chair. She rolled up her red and black flannel shirt sleeves, and sat down beside the little redhead. Dean turned back around to look at Sam. "Sam... what do I say to her?" Sam only laughed and leaned back in his seat, before turning his head toward the two.

"EMMA!"

Emma Gordon turned in her seat, and the first thing she saw were the Winchesters, sitting in the corner booth of the bar. With an inner 'YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME' Emma turned back around in her seat and looked at Maggie. "Maggie!" she screamed in a hoarse whisper. Maggie turned to look at her. "Dean's here. What do I say to him?" Maggie turned her head to see the two men who were sitting in the back, looking at them with expectant looks. She smiled.

"C'mon!" she cried and the two of them hopped down from the seats. Emma indicated to the bartender that they were moving, and he nodded to them as he finished cleaning glasses. Her jacket in her hand, the two of them walked over and stood in front of the table. "Hello!" Maggie said brightly, standing in front of them while Emma walked up behind her. "I'm Magdeline, who are you?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester." Dean replied with a smile. He was in the midst of standing up, when Emma pushed her way into his side of the booth.

"Don't give her the satisfaction." She said in a low voice. Maggie grinned at her and sat down.

"Hi to you too," Dean said and gave Emma a quick one armed hug. "Long time no see. What have you been up to?"

"Killing things." Emma said before she took a swig of her beer. She ignored Dean's eyes, his stares, and tried not to love the feeling of his hand on her shoulder. God damn it. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Shots!" Maggie exclaimed and stood up from the table, before coming back a moment later with a trayful of whiskey and tequila shots. "Pick your poison. To hunters!" Everyone took a shot, before Emma turned back to Dean, her eyes watering a bit.

Dean stuttered for only a moment, "Checking in on a case Bobby sent us on." He did not tell her that it was hers. "Some woman keeps vanishing into thin air leaving men behind." The humor was lost on Emma, but not on Maggie. She giggled. Sam finished typing something into his computer and shut it, before turning to Maggie.

"Hi. I'm Sam."

"What have you been doing?" Emma asked Dean as Maggie and Sam launched off into their own conversation, mostly dominated by Maggie. Emma smirked. "World travelers over here, according to your texts."

"Time travelers too. You met Castiel yet?" Emma frowned and her heart skipped for a moment before she shook her head.

"The angel?"

"Yeah. Crazy son of a bitch pulled Back to the Future on me. I met my parents before they had met each other. Found out a lot about my family tree history." Emma nodded through her beer.

"You'll have to tell me sometime."

"Sure," Dean said, "then we fought a Rugaru, and we went to Oktoberfest to deal with a shape shifting wacko." Over the next few moments, Dean colorfully told her the story of the shape shifting monster movie scenario, and by the time he was done, Emma hardly remembered it.

She was drunk.

Too drunk.

Oh shit, what had Maggie done? The tray full of empty shot glasses took her by surprise when she looked back down at the table, and the world seemed to spin around her. She giggled and slapped Dean on the back. They were no longer at the table. She wondered how that had happened. While they stood by the bar, and Dean ordered two more beers, Emma took the time to examine him. He looked okay, better than he was the last time she had run into him, but she could tell that the apocalypse was one thing that was weighing him down more than anything. It had to be. It was her. Something was troubling Dean, she could see it in the back of his eyes, but she was polite, and didn't say anything about it as she opened her next beer.

"Dean I'm drunk?" Emma said, her words were slurring together, and she tried to sit up on the barstool. She almost fell off. Dean reached out and caught her. She could tell that he was almost to her level, and hurriedly suggested that he take more shots.

"Cmon this is a party don'tchaknow?" she cried and threw her hands over her head. She hopped down from Dean's arm and ran over to the jukebox. After putting in a quarter, the loud sounds of "Something Like That" by Tim McGraw came on, and she leaned against the side of it, swinging her hips from side to side.

Dean, meanwhile, was mesmerized. Sure, he was drunk too, but watching Emma unwind like this. She was smiling. It was astonishing, and Dean could only stand and stare at her for a moment. Besides her taste in music, which Dean found fun but not something he was willing to listen to regularly, Dean could not believe that this woman was standing in front of him.

It only took a few moments to cross the room, pin her up against the wall, and crush her mouth with his.

Emma jumped only for a moment before she kissed him back, long and deep.

**Yay new chapter! Lemme know what you think please! **


	11. Chapter 11 - Runny Eggs and Cold Coffee

**meep. Thank you to Morgan Elizebeth Jacobs and anna3311234 for reviewing!  
**

**CHAPTER 11**

Emma was hungover, and the moment she found Maggie she was going to kill her, wherever she was... wherever Emma was. As a figure groaned and rolled over beside her, Emma's eyes shot open. She turned her head to see Dean lying beside her in the hotel bed. Maggie was on the other bed, and Sam was on the couch, all still sleeping soundly. The time on the alarm clock - 8 o'clock - told her why.

"Shit..." Emma mumbled, sitting up. She stood up, holding in that wave of nausea that was coming over her, and walked over to shake Maggie on the shoulder. "Maggie!" she whispered, shaking her again.

"Mm... what?" Maggie growled.

"Sh! C'mere." Emma pulled Maggie onto her feet and the two of them crept out the door of the hotel that they had magically appeared in. They stood outside, blowing their bangs out of the way of their forehead in the hot morning sun, before Emma whirled on Maggie. "What the hell did you do?!" she exclaimed angrily. Maggie grinned.

"Let's go get some coffee," she said sleepily and the two of them headed toward the lobby. Sitting at a few tables were already people enjoying runny eggs, stale toast, and cold coffee. Emma grimaced as she filled her own cup up and stuck with cereal, dry, for breakfast. They chose the back table, and Maggie smiled, crossing her legs as she looked her friend over.

"How did I end up in bed with Dean?" Emma demanded, cutting off her friend as she opened her mouth to speak. She bit a cornflake in half. Maggie grinned.

"It was so cute!" she squealed at frequencies that made Emma's ears hurt. "You wouldn't stop hugging each other and cuddling." Emma gave Maggie a death glare over the rim of her coffee cup and took a sip.

"No," Emma said harshly. "We're not going to talk about how cute Dean and I are, because _there is no Dean and I._" Maggie was still grinning."What are you smiling at? I said no." Emma repeated, "If I've learned it once I've learned it a thousand times. You don't get involved. Ever. Not with anyone. That's the price you pay as a hunter."

Maggie laughed, "Emma, no it's not. There's no magic rule book that says you always have to be alone."

"My book says it. You get involved with hunters, one or both of you ends up dead or severely hurt. That's the way it is."

"Emma. Honey." Maggie reached across the table and patted Emma on the hand, "Those boys obviously care about you. Think about it. They meet tons of hunters on the road. But you're one of the few they've kept in contact with. Dean texts you, they come all this way to find you."

"Wait -" Emma cut her off, "What do you mean to find me?"

"Bobby told them where you are." Maggie smiled, but in a moment, it vanished, realizing what she had just said. "I mean..."

"_Bobby told them? They're **following**__me?" _Emma was up on her feet, and out the door before Maggie could say a word. The redhead's eyebrows flew up, and she raced after her friend.

* * *

"Did we have sex?" Dean asked Sam as he rolled over, hiding his eyes from the sun that was peeking in through the curtain. Sam sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"We? Ew." He replied sleepily. Dean casually took off his shoe and threw it at his brother. "Ow! What?!"

"Not we you idiot." Dean growled as he stood up. "Me and Emma. Please tell me we didn't have sex."

"That's astounding, I never thought I would hear you say that."

"Only because if we did _I don't remember it!" _Sam sighed.

"No you didn't have sex."

"Damn friggin right we didn't!" Emma came bursting into the room, the door slamming into the wall opposite it, and Dean jumped a bit as he turned to look at the furious and hungover looking blonde bursting into the room, her redhead friend behind her. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she demanded as she walked over to her duffel bag which had somehow ended up in the room. "You had better hope there's cigarettes in here." Dean stood by the bed, pulling on his shoe that he had thrown, his eyebrows contracted in the middle.

"What are you talking about? We didn't even have sex. What are you so pissed about?"

Emma stood up straight, cigarettes and lighter in her hand. "You. Outside. Now." She stormed out the door, shutting it in Dean's face as she made her way out into the parking lot so that he had to open it on his own. Dean, getting more and more worked up by the moment, followed her out into the parking lot.

He found her on the phone.

"Okay, Bobby. Next time you ask me where I am don't expect me to tell you the truth. Got it? Bye." And Dean knew what this was about. He flinched as Emma rounded on him, lit cigarette between her fingers, black boots firmly planted on the ground. He had to admit, she was hot as hell. And he would know.

The both of them stood there, staring at each other, before Emma opened her mouth to speak. "You followed me? You tracked me down, and followed me. Why would you do that?"

"Why are you so freaked out?" Dean asked, taking a couple steps forward. Emma matched his steps by taking a few backward. She glared at him.

"What do you mean why am I freaked out?!" she screamed. "Why were you following me?!"

Dean ran a hand over the back of his neck. "We were worried about you!" he shouted back, "You just left and then hung up on me. It's been a month since you've answered your calls, and a couple weeks since you've answered my texts. You could have been dead for all we knew, and Bobby was the only one who knew where you were and don't go calling him so pissed -"

"Do not tell me what to do, Dean Winchester." Emma said in a voice that was dangerously low. "It is none of your business what I do. I don't have to answer to you - I don't have to answer to anyone!"

"You don't think I don't care about your stupid blonde ass?!" Dean fired back, "You think that nobody cares enough to want to know if you're dead or alive?!"

"I don't need you to care about me!" Emma shouted back, walking forward just a couple steps to jab him in the chest with her finger. "No, scratch that. I don't _want_ you to care about me. I don't want either of you to care about me." Emma's chest rose and fell in rapid breaths, poking him again in the chest. "And don't you dare give me some bull shit about last night. We were drunk. We made out. It meant nothing. Absolutely nothing." she was lying, and she hoped to God that he did not catch on.

"Fine!" Dean shouted at her.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Maggie's voice came from the doorway to the hotel room, and Emma shot a glare over Dean's shoulder as Dean turned around. "Now, if you children are done now, Sam and I found a case a couple states over and I would like to go save people." Sam appeared behind her shoulder, and gave a sheepish look. He shrugged at Dean. Maggie was smiling. "So come on kids. Let's go get Emma's car and hit the road!"

Emma took this moment to look around. Her car was gone. Well that blew her plan to get in the car and leave Dean in the dust. "You go ahead." she told Maggie and huffed back into the hotel room. "I'm leaving." Maggie reached out and grabbed Emma's hand.

"No you're not." she said cheerfully. "Sam and I already called. 4 agents are on their way to investigate some murders. You have clean suit clothes right? Good. Let's go!"

+s+s+

The last thing Emma wanted to be doing right now was sitting in the back of the dead silent Impala, awkwardly fuming next to her friend who was leaning over Sam's shoulder and looking down at the computer he had out. Finally, the silence was broken by Sam clearing his throat.

"So, there's a campground in Colorado where people are going camping and being slaughtered in their tents. Nobody is quite sure what's going on, but two FBI teams have already been through and checked out the situation, but nobody has been able to figure it out yet. They find no clues, no murder weapons, no fingerprints." Emma frowned and absentmindedly tugged at the gloves on her hands.

"So why does that mean it's a case for us?" Dean asked as he pulled into the bar's parking lot. Emma spotted her truck and gave it a once over with her eyes as Dean pulled next to it.

"There's been on survivor. A girl about 8 years old. She says that she saw cloudy figures that would disappear and it got very cold before her parents were killed in front of her." Emma shuddered and Maggie gave her a look over her shoulder.

"A spirit." Emma mumbled from the back of the car. "Fine. What town?"

"The campground is in Gunnison National Forest." Sam replied. "The little girl lives in Delta with her grandparents."

"So we hit Delta first and hopefully we can figure out what it is that's going on, and then head into the campground and look around. Perfect. We'll follow you." And Emma was out of the car. Maggie gave the brothers a pained smile, before climbing out after her friend.

"This is your fault." Emma informed Maggie as the two of them got into the car. Maggie only grinned and reached over to put on some music.

It was to the tune of _Hard Rock Bottom Of Your Heart_ that the two took off down the road after the Impala.

**Yay more chapter! Please review! xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12 - Iron Bullets

**Aww all the Emma frustration. :P Sorry it took so long guys. Been camping and whatnot and wanted to put some sneak peeks out for some sequels I've got coming up that would not get out of my head and let me write. I'm back tho!  
**

**CHAPTER 12**

_"_Okay so the girl liiiiiives..." Maggie was mumbling to herself as she leaned toward the windshield. "3742... so ... OH! Here! Park here!" Emma slammed down on the breaks hard as Maggie shrieked and pointed toward a long row of empty parking spots on the curb. Emma whirled around in her seat to look behind them, just catching Dean as he threw his hands out and made a face at her. She grinned and stuck her tongue out at him before parking squarely behind an old, grey van.

Emma was busy straightening her pencil skirt and retrieving the fake FBI badge out of her glove box when Dean walked up, glowering at her. "You almost died today." He said moodily.

"Oh shush," Emma said, patting him on the chest lightly. "Your baby is fine. Stop crying."

"Yeah but it could've-"

"But it didn't. C'mon, we've got a kid to talk to."

Dean narrowed his eyes at her, but Emma saw the glint of amusement behind them. "This conversation isn't over."

"Aw honey," Emma said and patted him on the chest, "yes it is."

The doorbell was shriller than Maggie thought it would be, and she jumped a bit as it rang through all of their ears. She watched slyly as Emma's right hand twitched toward the gun in the back of her skirt only momentarily before a woman opened the door and stared at the four of them with wary and apprehensive eyes.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes we -" Emma and Dean both started at the same time, before laughing quietly under their breath as Emma fought her way to the front of the conversation.

"Hi, Mrs. Kingston?" Emma asked gently as she stepped forward toward the door. "My name is Emma. We're from the FBI, and we were wondering if we could talk to your daughter."

"About what?"

"I think you know..."

The woman looked for a moment as if she was going to open the door, but quickly backed up, and shook her head. "I'm sorry, no. She's-she's not here right now. I can answer your questions if you want. I believe I already know the answer to it. This is about the camping trip she took with my ex husband and his wife, right?"

"We would really like to be able to talk to your daughter," Sam cut in with his soft, gentle voice as Emma pulled off her gloves and slipped them into her pocket. Maggie only glanced sideways with her eyes at her friend's subtle movements. The woman pushed open the door, and stepped out onto the porch, causing the four of them to back up a few steps and separate to either side. As Mrs. Kingston stepped forward, Emma's bare hand shot out to catch the door before it swung shut.

_I need to get to the park. As soon as they're done, I need to go get Katie. They can't find out that she's insane, they're here to take her away, oh God please don't let them take her away. I'm a good aunt, I swear. I feed her and clothe her and love her even without Mark and I remember when she was a little girl and she wanted to go down the slide over and over again and I just want to do her parents proud and- _

Emma took her hand off of the door and flinched, taken aback by the deep turn into hysteria that the woman's thoughts were making. She took her phone out and sent a quick text message to Dean before smiling at the woman. "If you could please talk to my colleagues here. I'm afraid there's been another murder and I need to go." Mrs. Kingston just stared at me as I took Maggie's hand and walked away with her before we made our way into my truck and took off.

* * *

"_Delta Dawn whats that flower you have on? Could it be a faded rose from days gone by? And did I hear you say he was meetin you here today... to take you to his mansion in the sky?"_ Emma's voice sung softly as she walked across the parking lot toward the small playground that sat in the middle of a grassy field, not a few miles from the little girl's house. Maggie walked next to her, and listened as her friend hummed that country crap she liked to listen to so much.

Emma did not know if it was because the little girl reminded her so much of herself or not, but the sight of the kid sitting alone in the sandbox made her heart thump painfully and at once she knew that this was Katie. As Maggie watched from under a tree, cigarette lit, Emma made her way to the playground and walked up to sit on the edge of the sandbox.

"Whatcha makin' there?" she asked the little blonde curly haired girl, giving her a little smile. Katie looked up from her little mound of sand and stared at her directly in the face.

"Sandcastle." The kid couldn't have been older than six or seven, and I wondered for a moment who she was there with - there was no way Emma would have let her kid out this young... if she had one. The woman standing by the corner of the playground with her back turned to the swings on the phone told her that that must be who Katie was here with. The little girl kept glancing over at her. Emma reached over and tucked some hair out of her face before adjusting her own pile of sand.

"Mine's a mountain." Katie looked like she was about to giggle, but she turned stoic a moment later.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Emma. I wanted to ask you -"

"To ask me about the ghost I saw. I know. Her name was Annie. She was my friend. And then the big ma -"

"Katie!" Emma looked up in time to see a woman hurrying across the lawn toward her, and she recognized her hair color as the woman that had been on the phone. "I'm so sorry if she's been bothering you. I've told her a million times to stay near me." Emma smiled her own brilliant smile.

"It's okay we were just making sand castles." she replied and stood up to shake the woman's hand. "Emma."

"Chelsea." Chelsea replied. "I got caught up in some drama from school and thought she was right there. I'm so sorry again if she was bothering you."

Emma was taken aback by how young the woman was, when she thought that she had been much much older. "It's really not a problem. I'll just be on my way." Going down on one knee, Emma smiled and reached out her hand to shake Katie's. The girl just looked at her.

"It was Annie," Katie repeated, looking up at Emma in the sand. She knelt closer to her.

"Annie?" Emma repeated again, just to make sure.

"Yeah. That was her name. She told me. I promise I'm not lying." Emma smiled and stood up slowly from the sand, watching as Maggie frowned in their general direction. The teenager was getting into a huff.

"I know you're not. You're sure it was Annie?"

"Yes ma'am." Emma turned to the teenager on the phone before smiling.

"Have a great day."

* * *

"I really don't want to be doing this," Dean said as they opened the back of Emma's truck and pulled out the tent and sleeping bags. She cast a reproachful glance behind her, and scowled at him as she swung my backpack onto my back.

"That's nice." Emma told him, and gave him a nasty little smile. He looked taken aback for just a moment before she sighed and ran one hand through her hair, giving him an apologetic look. "Oh come on, Dean." she said, smirking. "It's better than that hotel in Delta. Did you see that place?" He scrunched up his nose, and for once didn't say anything. "Besides," Emma continued, shrugging her shoulders. "It'll be fun!"

"Right." Dean said sarcastically. Sam laughed and pulled the tent from the bed of the truck and slinging the bag over his shoulder as Maggie grabbed her own stuff.

"And I brought burgers to make. Cheese, bacon. All the fixings. Homemade over a fire." This seemed to brighten Dean up quite a bit. With a good natured "hmph" he went to help Sam.

**+s+s+**

"Sam," Emma whispered urgently, tapping him on the shoulder. "Saaam." Maggie gave a little smirk of laughter from behind her sleeping mask, and rolled over. Emma had already asked her to go with her, but their friendship only held so far, and apparently going outside at 3 in the morning was not within the range of friendship. She watched as Maggie put some headphones in and fell back asleep.

Dean, meanwhile, groaned and rolled over. "Sam, get up so she'll shut up." Emma scowled into the dark.

"Hm?" Sam groaned and he looked over at Emma. "What's wrong?" Emma crossed her arms in the cold and glanced back at Dean before back to the younger brother.

"I have to pee."

Dean let out a bark-like laugh, wheezing in laughter as he sat up, still wrapped in blankets. Sm ran one hand through his hair and smiled. "Then go?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "I can't go out there by myself," she protested. "What if a mountain lion gets me?" Sam sat up, laughing quietly.

"Okay okay." he said, and pulled on his shoes. Let's go." Emma let out a sigh of relief and made her way toward the door, kicking Dean on the way out as she unzipped the tent.

"Hurry up." Sam was saying as Emma pulled her sweatpants back over her hips. She looked over the bush and stuck her tongue out at him, before the two of them hurried back to camp. They found Dean outside of the tent, trying to light a fire. "What are you doing up?"

"Can't get back to sleep. Getting a feeling." Dean muttered back and glanced at his watch. "It's 4:30."

"Wow really? I thought it was a lot earlier than -"

"Sh!" Dean hissed and stood up, holding one hand out toward Emma.

"Help... help me... Momma? Help me please..." heart pounding, Emma turned toward the forest, where a shadow was stumbling through the trees just outside their camp. "Somebody? Is anybody there?"

Quietly, Emma zipped up the door to the tent she was about to walk into, and stepped back to the Winchesters, who were both looking at the small figure coming toward them. None of them said a word. It took a few moments for Emma to realize that this was a little girl. Her image blinked on and off like an old television screen, and she looked wash out white. Her pale, fishlike eyes met Emmas and she felt the urge to shiver travel up her spine. "Help me?" she begged, voice echoing.

"Hello," Emma said, carefully kneeling to her eye level once the girl had come to stand in front of the fire with a little mutter of 'warmth...'. "Who are you? Are you Annie?"

"Help me."

"We're here to help." Emma said earnestly. She could feel Dean's eyes on her back and heard the sounds of steel sliding over fabric as he pulled his gun out of his jacket pocket. "Tell me what happened. What's wrong?"

_**"ANNIE!"**_the shout reverberated off the trees, low and gruff, but so loud it made Dean, Sam, and Emma cover their ears.

And she was gone. Emma whirled around to see another spirit crashing his way through the forest. Dean and Sam rushed forward, iron bullets ready. Annie reappeared, crouching behind Emma, shivering in fear. "YOU ARE MINE! MINE!" Emma turned herself around and protectively, on instinct, crouched around the little girl. She was cold and static, not there but somehow more real than Emma had imagined. The girl was shivering, terrified, and Emma closed her eyes, expecting the worst.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean blew iron bullets at the man crashing through the trees toward the four of them. Every single bullet was deflected, somehow. Dean gave a bellow of rage, and backed up so that he was standing right in front of Emma. The lumbering man was getting closer and right as he held a butcher knife high over Dean's head, and Emma let out a shriek, a gun went off and I toppled onto the ground. The three of them stood, breathing hard and staring at each other before Dean strode to where one of his bullets had landed closeby, feeling it closely. "Yep, iron." there was a long silence as he and Emma stared at each other. "Well this is new."

Emma, Sam, and Dean were outside, frying eggs and bacon as the sun peeked over the horizon. They were all laughing about something that Dean had said when a bedridden Maggie stumbled out of the tent, and yawned.

"What'd I miss?"


	13. Chapter 13 - Them Terrorists

**Hey guys! sorry it's been so long. I've been in Yosemite for the past while with no access to the internet. BUT! I did handwrite a lot of chapters so all it's gonna take is typing them in. :) Enjoy! And please review and tell me what you think!**

**CHAPTER 13**

"So I've been doing a bit of research." Sam finally popped up from behind his laptop. The harsh computer light illuminated his face in the early morning gray. Clouds overhead suggested rain. Maggie huffed as she glanced out the window and into the world.

"We noticed." Emma returned with a smile. As Maggie scrutinized her friend, she saw a slight lift of her shoulders and a wider smile. That was a product of Sam's easygoing smile and boyish charm. Even Maggie thought he was adorable, and she usually went for boys with unnaturally colored hair, and more piercings than herself. But that was just her. Emma, on the other hand, preferred decent guys but she was more of a love - excuse her - screw 'em and leave 'em kind of gal. Sam wasn't her type, yet Maggie could tell she was comfortable around the guy. Almost like a sibling aura about them. Emma switched over to Sam's booth side, looking like a child compared to the tall man. Maggie smirked into her coffee.

"Just got off the phone with Bobby," Dean's voice floated through the diner as he came back and sat next to Maggie, "He said he's never heard of ghosts deflecting iron,but he'll let us know if he finds anything. Also, Emma, he wants you to call him." Emma lifted an eyebrow and made a huffing noise, leaning back in her seat, like a child forced to call her father. He was closer than he thought.

"Cool." Maggie nodded her head and stifled a yawn.

"Sam's got some info." Emma reported as she slid the laptop from him. She opened a new tab on his browser and began typing.

"Right," Sam said. "So this girl, Annie Bennett, was abducted by a Henry Gullan when she was a kid. Her body was never found, but they did find some of her things in a cabin that he owned - about a mile away from the campground. He confessed."

"They have no idea where her body is?" Dean asked. He handed the waitress their menus.

"No, butt hey do believe that her body was burned during hte fires a couple yeas ago. Went through that whole area."

"So," Maggie cut in, "Annie is obviously trapped here. It's probably not her body. Maybe it's something she owned. But that seems unlikely considering the second spirit. I think _he's _her tether."

"So... one spirit keeping another on Earth."

"Exactly. I think we can help a lot better if we go after his bones first." Sam and Dean nodded, impressed.

"What?! Sorry, Mags." Emma exclaimed incredulously. She turned the computer around tos how a mug shot of a middle aged man. "That's him, right? That's the spirit."

"Looks like he got into a fight with some Rogaine. Shit." Dean remarked and smirked. "But yeah, that's him." there was a pause. "Why?"

"The son of a bitch is still alive."

* * *

"People are sick." Emma spat out as she and Dean crossed the parking lot. They were headed toward her truck to go to the Ranger's office. "I mean really. Compared to some of the stuff I've seen, just by sick and twisted humans, we're not all that different from demons. At least you know right off the bat _they're _evil." Dean thought about Ruby.

"I think we're real different from demons." Dean disagreed as he climbed into the passenger's seat. Emma started her truck with a roar. Dean looked at her, impressed.

"8-cylinder." Emma said with a grin. "But look around. Parents beat their kids for Christ's sake." By the crease in her brow, Dean could tell she had hit a little too close to home.

"I dunno, Emma." Dean made a face, suggesting how unsure he was. "People can be great. Good food, good music. Strip clubs. Families. Metallica? C'mon. We're awesome!" Dean gave her that boyish grin and she tried not to acknowledge the pounding in her chest.

Emma gave in, only because she didn't want to bring him down. "This is true. Especially the strip club part." she rolled her eyes.

"See, that's your problem." Dean said as he fiddled with the radio. Emma scoffed and Dean only smirked wider. "You gotta look at the glass of beer half full." Emma didn't bring up the way Dean sometimes looked at his hunting knife, sitting all alone. Ad Dean began to drum his feet to _Paradise City_ as they raced down the road she also didn't bring up that it was a little difficult to look at a glass half full when it was shattered, or live in the now when her watch kept going back.

The drive to the Ranger's station was filled with the occasional argument over the radio or the way Dean called Emma babe, but mostly the sound of humming from one or the other was the only sound. Neither of them spoke of the kiss, even if they were both thinking about it. Emma loved silence.

"Stop fiddling with your collar." she scolded Dean as they walked across the clearing in the forest toward the little visitor's station. The parking lot was a bit further than necessary. Dean had a sneaking suspicion this was to force people to hike. He wondered how Emma was doing it in heels. Emma was wondering the same thing.

"I can't breathe in this thing."

"Well hi there, folks!" A ranger in a wide brimmed hat and a wide, toothy smile approached with something of a skip in his step that made Emma and Dean grimace. "What can I do ya for?" Emma blinked a couple of times.

"Hello. I'm Agent Marsh and this is my colleague Agent Black. We're here investigating the -"

"Oh yes. The poor souls in the campground. I've always thought all along there was something fish about their deaths. And I'm not just saying that because there's a lake. Everyone says it's a rabid bear but I know what's really going on here."

Emma was curious. Dean smiled encouragingly. "What do you think is going on, Mister...?" he looked for a nametag.

"Max," the ranger clarified, "and I think it's them terrorists. What a better place and time to attack this country than here while our fine citizens are eating s'mores." Emma, for a moment, was going to laugh out loud before she realized he was serious and masked her laughter with a series of coughs. Dean gave her a couple of thumps on the back as he smiled understandingly at Max.

"Y'know, Max, I'm not supposed to be saying anything but..." he leaned in close toward the ranger. "we have been looking into terrorism very seriously. Camping is _the _American thing." Max nodded his eyes wide. "Right Agent Black?"_  
_

Emma hoped her face wasn't too red. "That's correct. Which is why we came here to see you, Max. We have suspicions that there may be some activity going on on the restricted property up the hill. We were wondering if you could grant us permission to check it out." Max's eyes widened even further.

"Golly gee. Right in my own backyard... but you're the feds." he said, "can't you just do whatever y'all want?"

"We prefer to stay as close to our true selves as possible when we're investigating." Emma replied, cutting off Dean's stuttered reply. "A civilian would come talk to you first - and are we not simple people with a plastic ID and a bit more training?" Max looked like he was about to shed a tear.

"Absolutely, you are absolutely right." he nodded vigorously. he nodded vigorously. "I'll make sure my rangers know you're allowed to be there. Good luck and Good speed, Agents." With that dramatic display, Max turned and walked off into the woods.

Dean and Emma stood there. Emma looked amused and Dean had his mouth hanging wide open. There was a few seconds of silence before Emma lost it and started laughing. Dean stood shocked for a second as she laughed hysterically into his chest. Dean knew that he actually would know what to do better if she was crying. "Stop, I'm gonna pee!" Emma shrieked into his shoulder. Dean found himself laughing as well.

"I'm not doing anything," he said through laughs and pushed Emma back to see her face was bright red against her yellow hair. In alarm, Dean reached forward and brought his hand sharply across her cheek.

Emma's face immediately fell, and she stood still, blinking rapidly. "Wow..." Dean said as he chuckled awkwardly, "You okay there?" Emma frowned a little bit, her cheeks red with a blush. It was the girliest thing Dean had ever seen her do, and it made him fiercely protective and kinda turned on.

"Yeah that was just... wow that was really funny. Jesus." Dean smiled and they both took off toward Emma's truck, still chuckling as the rain came down on their heads.

* * *

"You guys are gonna meet us there, right?" Emma said into the phone as she wrung out her hair. They were standing at their campsite, Dean and Emma in the tent, on the phone with the other two. "Okay let us change and we'll be on our way. Ten minutes. Love ya too. Bye." Dean could hear Maggie's shrill laughter on the other line and he smiled as he shrugged off his jacket and let it drop by his sleeping bag. Emma was doing the same. The two of them awkwardly made eye contact as they stood in the tent together, rain making sounds against the top of the tent. Dean smirked.

"This is kinda hot." he said, and Emma groaned as she pulled off her skirt and her jeans on in record time. Dean couldn't have seen anything even if he was looking.

"Shut up, Dean." she said pleasantly as she pulled on a heavy rain coat from her duffel bag and pulled it on over her button up shirt. "Let's go."

"So it's not the spirit that's keeping Annie around, so then what is it?" Dean wondered out loud as Emma drove her car through the dirt roads through the rain, that had subsided the further into the forest they got, through the burnt forest, toward the cabin that somehow still stood.

"It could be anything," Emma groaned as she paused her singing along to _I Drive Your Truck _and hit a rock at high speed. Dean was jostled in his seat, and he made a face. "4 wheel drive." she said in a smile. "It could be the cabin, something of hers, it could even be her body."

"I agree with Maggie," Dean said, "I don't feel like it's her body."

"I'm willing to bet it's the cabin." Emma replied as they pulled up behind the Impala. Sam and Maggie were standing outside on the dry ground as Emma and Dean climbed out of the truck and walked over to them. "Y'll alright?" Emma asked. Sam smiled and nodded, holding up a few bags of salt.

"Got it all," he said. Emma smiled and Dean took one of the bags of salt. The two men went inside, and Emma and Maggie followed, cans of lighter fluid in their hands. Emma pocketed her gloves, and began spraying as they followed the boys' scattered salt, boots crunching on the ground. "We better hurry before the rain comes." Sam said. As Emma walked behind Sam, spraying her lighter fluid, something caught her eye. It was a little doll. Dirty with age, and its dress was ripped. She stopped walking and reached out to take it into her hand.

_You'll protect me, won't you Mary? You're my best friend. Please don't let him hurt me tonight. _

The wall of pain that came with the doll made Emma back up a couple steps and drop the can onto the ground with a dry sob. Pain that was not hers, and yet in so many ways it was, rose in her chest like bile and she collapsed against the wall. Dean, Sam and Maggie immediately turned at the sound of the pained voice, and Dean was the first to rush over, even ahead of Maggie. "Emma?" he asked worriedly. He took the doll from her hand and pocketed it, putting one hand on either side of her face. "Emma, babe? Come on back. Come on." Without warning, Emma's face was in his chest, and her body was shaking. His hands went up and down her back and he motioned for the others to keep doing what they were doing. Maggie looked doubtful, but followed behind Sam.

"Oh my god." Emma gasped as she leaned back, her chest contorting under her hand as she put one hand over her heart. "Wow that was so powerful. There was so much pain in that doll." Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"You're not hurt, right?"

"No, I'm fine. That was just, wow." She felt her bottom lip start to tremble and her eyes fill up with tears that she furiously whipped away. "We need to burn this place to the ground. I'm surprised it's not a breeding ground for evil by now."

Dean smiled a little bit as Sam and Maggie came back.

"Boom badda boom!" Maggie said, smiling. "Let's torch this fucker."

"You wanna do it?" Dean asked Emma in her ear, and she nodded.

The match was dropped, and before they knew it, the cabin was on fire. The four of them rushed out the open door right as the explosion shook the ground and sent them all onto the ground. Maggie felt her head hit a rock and let out a curse. The joy they all felt was short lived, though, when the little girl came to stand in front of them. Emma looked up and immediately brought herself up onto her knees.

"You freed me..." Annie said, a smile on her face. Emma smiled and nodded, unable to speak. "Thank you." Dean reached over and squeezed Emma's shoulder. Sam hugged Maggie under his arm. "Now, I can make him hurt." Emma's smile fell as they watched her disappear into the forest. Dean met Sam's eyes.

"Shit..."

"AGENTS?!" They all heard a scream just in time for Max to come flying into the clearing. The rain was beginning to fall. They were not worried about the cabin. "I came as soon as I heard the explosion. Did you get the terrorists?!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Lots more coming! **

**Please please please review! I've loved all the feedback I've gotten so far but I would honestly love more. Give me hot and cold feedback! I want to hear it all. What do you wish I could do differently? What would you like me to continue doing? Thanks so much! **


	14. Chapter 14 - Annie

**:) **

**CHAPTER 14**

"Listen to me!" Dean roared into the phone. The cars sped down the highway at nearly 100 miles an hour toward the County Jail just fifteen miles a day. "Not that I care about the piece of shit, but there is going to be an attack on Henry Gullan. Put him in a room by himself. Lots of iron. And while you're at it, maybe some salt." Dean shut his phone immediately, smacking himself mentally in the head. "Way to sound like a lunatic, man."

"They're not going to listen to you." Sam said. "And now they're probably going to have someone on lookout for newcomers. We're gonna have to send the girls in. They don't seem as..."

"Intimidating? No way. We're not sending them in there. Haven't you ever seen Silence of the Lambs? It's gonna get ugly in there for a couple'a girls."

"We could always ask them." Sam replied, lifting an eyebrow. "Okay fine. Then I'll go in with Emma. You and Maggie stay out here with the cars started. Just in case."

"Nope. I'll go in with Emma. You guys keep the getaway cars ready." Dean said firmly. He was desperately protective of his little brother, and was becoming more and more protective of Emma. Sam never knew how he felt about it. "How did you plan on getting in there?" Dean asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Sam grinned. "I got a plan."

"Lemme hear it."

* * *

"You CALLED them?" Emma shrieked into the phone. Maggie covered one of her ears. "Are you an idiot? Are you a moron, Dean?! You're going to go in there as a fake cop and go show up and... Dean you're such an idiot! Pull over!"

"What? We've still got a half hour drive!"

_"I said pull over!" _

The Impala pulled quickly to the side of the road. The truck had hardly stopped before Emma jumped out and rounded on Dean. "Tell me why we're going to save this piece of shit." she said in an even, but loud, voice.

"What?"

"The only way that little girl will find peace is if that piece of trash, kidnapping son of a bitch is dead and burning in Hell. I on't blame her for one second. I understand her. So why are we fighting it?"

"I've been wondering the same thing." Maggie said as she stepped out of the car and into the rain. It beat down on their heads, causing Emma's curly hair to stick to her face. She knew she could count on Maggie. There were things that two girls knew about being in the foster system. They knew the hurt that this girl was feeling. They knew what it was like to be small and alone and scared.

"It's not our place to decide if someone lives or dies." Dean replied, as if it were simple.

"It'll either be her or me." she replied, "If she doesn't kill him, I sure as Hell will. I can't even stand the thought of being within ten miles of this ass hole without blowing him away."

"You think this is going to solve it all for her?" Dean asked quietly. He remembered Bobby's warning: _Be careful with her, boy. _he had growled. _She went through more as a child than most of us ever will in our lives. _"Did it fix it for you?" Emma blinked in shock before backing up a step. Maggie gave a sharp intake of breath. "Because I bet it didn't..." the moment he closed his mouth, Dean knew he had made a fatal mistake. Emma was already angry, and by the color in her cheeks, he knew he had pushed her over the edge.

"Don't talk to me like you know shit about me." Her voice was dangerous and low. "Don't die out there." she ordered and took off down the country road. Maggie was right beside her after an apologetic glance at the boys.

Dean climbed back into the Impala, feeling a bit bewildered. Sam climbed in beside him and gave him a look. "You let her leave again." Sam said quietly. Dean threw a dirty look.

"Shut up bitch."

Sam smiled a little bit. "Make me jerk."

**+s+s+**

"You're leaving again." Maggie informed her. Emma let out a cynical laugh.

"Thanks for the scoop."

"You can't keep running away from them, Emma." this time the voice was not Maggie's. The two of them looked back to see Castiel leaning in through the small back window. Maggie shrieked and Emma let out an exasperated sigh, bringing the truck to a halt on the side of the road.

"Hey, Castiel." Emma said brightly, yet she turned around to glare a bit at him. "Nice of you to drop in. What's up?"

"You have to go back." Castiel said urgently. "They can't do it on their own. You are the only one who understands her. You have to stop her. You can't keep leaving the Winchesters behind. I told you you're a part of this story. God's will."

"Why?" Emma asked incredulously. "Why me? Why do I have to go back and save this guy?"

"And so it shall be that a young vengeance will strike him behind bars down. And another seal shall be broken." Emma's shoulders slumped.

"And so it shall be that Maggie has no idea what is going on." Maggie said in the same monotone voice. Emma laughed. "I'll explain it on the way." She turned around to see that Castiel was gone before rolling her eyes.

"Fine, let's go." the truck turned back around on the road in a squeal of tires and a spray of rain water.

* * *

"This is not a plan." Emma growled into Dean's ear as she marched her way into the County Jail, holding his hands behind his back in a pair of handcuffs. She walked up to the desk and held out her badge.

"How you doin? My name's Agent Wilson. I called in today about a criminal I need held here until my associates can come pick him up. Name's Dean Winchester."

"Fill this out please." The woman behind the table looked bored, and held out a page for her to fill in. "We'll put him in the temporary holding station. We've just put another prisoner in there. I'm gonna ask you Mr. Winchester to be careful around him. He's a little bit dangerous. And angry we pulled him away from his lunch." Dean looked sheepish and nodded his head.

"Yeah thanks babe." The woman looked at him after a few moments before batting an eye and smiling. Emma felt a surge of anger toward the woman before she took the clipboard and filled it out in record time. She made sure to put Bobby's FBI number. Sam had called and told him what was going on. While Bobby was fiercely against her going into the jail building and putting herself in danger like that, Emma sent him a mental kiss on the cheek and assured that she would be okay.

"Okay. Jim! Take them down to the temp holding center. Careful of Gullan."

"You got it."

'Jim' led Emma and Dean down a set of stairs until they got to a small room. Two cells stood against a wall. One of them was the temporary home of a long haired and lean man with big eyeglasses and a constant small smile. Emma only glanced at him for a moment before Jim put Dean into the cell and left the keys on the table. "I can handle it from here, Jim." Emma said, and smiled at him as she watched him walk back up the steps. The moment the door was closed and she heard a set of firm feet against the ground, Emma and Dean turned toward the man in the cell.

"Henry Gullan?" Dean asked as he took a step forward. Emma took a bag of salt out of her bag and began sprinkling it around the cell. She handed it off to Dean and he threw the salt around the man who had not yet moved. "Listen, man, you gotta stand in the salt."

"Salt tastes sour." Were the first words that Emma heard Gullan say. His voice was raspy, and sent a tingle of hatred and fear up her spine. "But it still tastes better than spoiled milk. Isn't that right, Annie?" Emma tensed and watched as he reached out into the thin air and stroked hair that was not there. Emma felt the room get colder, and she turned with a bag of salt in her hands.

"He used to make me drink spoiled milk if I was bad." The little voice of Annie Bennett came from beside her, and Emma turned to look at what was probably soft brown hair, now cut in uneven places and matted and dirty, like the rest of her. "I was told I was bad a lot." Tears stung the corners of Emma's eyes as she knelt down close to her.

"Look at him." She said softly, and pointed to Gullan sitting in the corner of the cell, surrounded by salt. Dean watched Emma with curious eyes as she interacted with the little damaged girl. One damaged girl to the next it looked like, the same mirror image of hurt in each of their eyes. "He's miserable in here, and will be for the rest of his life. If you kill him now, where is his suffering?"

"My mama used to tell me that bad people go to Hell. I want him there." Her voice shook with fury, and a few things fell off of the desk. The salt bounced on the ground.

"Thou shalt not kill, remember?" Emma asked urgently, kneeling down in front of Annie. "What do you think is going to happen if you kill him? Where do you think you'll go? Do you really want to spend an eternity with him, burning?"

"Jesus would never let that happen."

There was a long pause as Emma sat down on the ground, cross legged, and finally looked up to see Annie doing the same thing. "'God doesn't discriminate' is what my daddy used to tell me before I got in trouble. He beat me and made me eat my food off of the floor and… well he did a lot of bad things to me. My mama didn't ever do anything about it. He said 'it don't matter if you're a good girl every day. Once you're bad you stay bad.' That man over there is bad. He's gonna stay bad. But you're good. You were an innocent, and he took that from you. But that doesn't make you bad, Emma." She caught herself, sucking in her breath, before correcting herself. "Annie. That doesn't make you bad, Annie." The little girl stared at the man in front of her who seemed insanely oblivious to what they were saying.

"I don't even remember what it's like to be a little girl." Annie replied, honestly. Emma felt tears sting at the corner of her eyes.

"Me neither." She said quietly, and reached out to touch the static cold of Annie's hand. "Maybe this will help?" Emma reached into her side pocket and pulled out a little raggedy Annie doll that she had found in the cabin. She reached her hand out and Annie reached out, taking it from Emma's hands. "Remember what it was like to play with your dolls? Do you remember your family? They're waiting for you on the other side, but you're never gonna see them if you do this. Look at the doll, Annie."

There was a long silence, and finally Annie rose to her feet. Emma watched and Dean stared at Emma as the little girl walked to the bars of Gullan's cage, and rested one hand on the steel bar. "You're going to burn in Hell." She mumbled quietly. Gullan seemed to turn his head, but did not look straight at her. Emma got another shiver up her spine. Annie turned around and looked up at Emma, before her eyes were directed to something in the corner of the room. Emma turned and didn't see anything, but she knew what it was. A reaper.

"I'm ready to go now." Annie said, almost reluctantly, but with a smile on her face as she walked forward and into a light that had formed in the corner of the room.

She was gone.

* * *

"You wanna talk about what happened back there?" Dean asked quietly. Sam and Maggie were cleaning out the dishes that they had used, and the sun was setting, casting a orange glow on the trees around them. Emma said nothing. "Look, I'm sorry I said those things. I obviously had no idea what I was talking about. I've just been worried about a lot of stuff lately." Emma didn't say anything, but all Dean felt from her was an encouragement to go on. She reached over subtly and put her hand over his. "Sam's been... well he's gettin' dangerous. Something's different about him. While I was gone in Hell..." his breath hitched. "Sam... I dunno he just seems different. And I remember Hell. All of it. I just haven't told Sam or anyone yet." Emma looked over at him, realizing that she was the first he had ever told that he even remembered Hell. She was touched and horrified at the same time. Dean took a swig of his beer, and Emma followed suit. "I just... look I'm really sorry."

"Me too..." Emma said quietly, and Dean leaned over to kiss her cheek, her hand now under his. When he moved to put his lips on her mouth, Emma shot backward, nearly falling off the Impala's hood. She wanted to kiss him, so badly and it brought tears to her eyes to think that she couldn't. "I'm sorry if I've been leading you on. I really am."

"I thought we had something here." Dean said. "No, I _know_ we have something here. Don't tell me you don't see it." Emma had never heard Dean out of his sarcastic banter and constant hitting on until now. It took her by surprise.

"A kiss and a drunken cuddle doesn't mean love, Dean." Emma stated as she tilted her beer bottle and took a swig.

"And you won't sleep with me or give me a chance unless you're sure we're in love?" Dean asked incredulously. Emma shook her head. That didn't seem like her. Dean frowned.

"No." Emma corrected him, hauling herself off the Impala's hood. "When it's love is when I won't be with them." she did not even look behind her as she walked to her truck and hauled her bag into the trunk.

Dean stood therefor a while, watching her and sipping beer for a long time before his phone began to ring. "Bobby?" Emma's head turned toward Dean immediately. Sam and Maggie paused. "What's wrong? Bobby I can't hear you - stop whispering... Emma..." she was at his side in four long strides. "Yeah she's right here."

Emma snatched the phone from Dean. "Bobby?" her throat was tight.

"Emma."

"Yeah, it's me."

"You should get over here. All of you. An old friend decided to drop by."

"Bobby, what?"

On the other line there was a rustle, and Emma frowned and leaned her head closer to the phone and away from any noise. "Bobby?" There was a man's voice on the phone.

"Now." and the line went dead.

* * *

**More up tonight! In another chapter or so I'm going back to following the show for another few chapters. The Emma situation is starting to build up. I really hope you guys like what I'm about to do with her. Please review! Warm and cold feedback please! **

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15 - Emma's Story

**Thank you so much to Morgan Elizebeth Jacobs for being such an awesome reader! **

**Also, this is probably going to be the only one up today - BECAUSE I'M GOING GHOST HUNTING TONIGHT. EMF Meters and everything. It's going to be a lot of fun. I'll make sure to tell you guys about it next chapter. Don't worry though this one is really long and pretty intense come the end. ;)**

**CHAPTER 15**

Emma's windows were down, her radio was blaring, and she was close to hitting one hundred miles per hour as she pulled her sunglasses on against the glare of the morning light. The Impala was right behind her. Dust flew behind them on either side of the small country road. Sam, Dean, Maggie, and Emma had been driving for two days straight. They only stopped for gas. While Sam and Dean were taking shifts and sleeping, Emma was so wired and worried that she had not stopped driving except for gas. They ate on the road, slept on the road, and if you had to pee you better hope it was around gas time. Maggie had been dozing in the seat, wrapped in a big sweater and as she woke up, she observed her friend against the morning light for a moment. Emma was beautiful, she always had been. Even with the rings under her eyes and bad-ass-chick attitude, Emma looked like an absolute sweetheart. Most people found it adorable when Emma got angry and didn't take her serious. Maggie knew better than that. She frowned a little bit as she opened her mouth to again offer her hand in driving. "Nope." was the answer from Emma before she even opened her mouth. "But thank you."

Maggie was honestly worried, but she would never tell Emma that unless it was serious. God and Jesus above knew they had spent more time awake than asleep on hunts and had missed full nights before, but it was not the sleep that Emma was missing that worried Maggie. It was the look on her face. She was worried as all hell. Over and over again she had tried to call Bobby, but the same voice kept answering, telling her to hurry up. Even when she screamed and shouted into the phone, the demon only laughed and told her she was cute when she yelled. Emma's phone had almost gone through the windshield at one point. It wasn't as though Maggie didn't care, but on her list of people that mattered Emma always came first. Maggie knew the same would be for her. She was angry that another demon was forcing its way into their lives and threatening someone they cared about. The ring of a phone pulled her out of thoughts and she picked it up. Sam. "Hey." she said when she put the phone to her ear.

"Hey are you driving or Emma?"

"Emma, still."

"Okay, so you know how to get there? We're coming up soon."

"Yeah of course she does. The man's like her father for fuck's sake."

"What? Really?" Maggie gave a side long glance at Emma, who didn't appear to have heard anything. She was flooring the gas and mumbling along with the radio. "Yeah." Maggie turned to Emma as she hung up. "I'm gonna go get the stuff."

"Holy Water's under the seat." Emma replied as she turned the radio down. "The Book?" Maggie shook her head.

"Sam's got that covered, I'm sure." Emma hit the gas harder and her cylinders sang.

"Get it anyway. I'm not taking any chances."

**+s+s+**

Dean made sure to stay close behind Emma's truck as they drove fast toward Bobby's garage. It was a miracle that they had not been pulled over, and while Maggie was thanking her stars, Dean and Sam and Emma had not said a word about it. Dean was still wondering about what she had said about love, and what all of that had meant when Sam got on the phone. "Emma's still driving." Sam said as he hung up with the redhead.

"What is up with her?" Dean wondered out loud.

"Um, obviously someone who is 'just like her father' has a demon in the house." Sam said. Dean looked at Sam.

"That what Maggie say?" he asked. Sam nodded his head. "I wonder why Bobby never talked about her if they were that close."

"Maybe they had a falling out? You know what I've noticed?" Dean grunted to tell his brother to continue. "We've been hunting with these two for a while and we know next to nothing about them."

"We know the important stuff." Dean argued. "What kind of beer they like, if they want to sleep with me, what their personalities are like, and how hot they are. We don't have to know their life stories to know they're good chicks."

"Yeah I know..." Sam mumbled. "I just wonder why Bobby never said anything about her."

* * *

"BOBBY?" Sam called loudly as the four of them rushed to the door of Bobby's house. It was open. They all looked at each other. Emma pulled her shotgun out of her back holster and held it in front of her. Maggie held the holy water in her hand. "_Bobby?!" _It did not occur to Emma until just that moment that Bobby might be dead, and she shoved Sam out of her way and made her way into his living room. Bobby was nowhere to be found. "Bobby?!"

"Well hey kids." The Winchesters were the first to turn around. Emma and Maggie turned toward the voice only a moment after checking the rest of the room. "How you doin'?"

"Where's Bobby?" Dean growled. "You wanted us here we're here. Where the hell's Bobby?!"

"Dead if you don't shut up, cowboy." the man in front of them growled. The demon had chosen to possess someone who looked more like an elementary school teacher than a demon, but to each their own. Emma growled low in her throat and cocked her gun. The demon only smiled at her as he gave her a wink and feigned a fainting scared pose. "Okay okay," he said, holding up his hands. "Gosh y'all aren't any fun are you?" With a twirl of his finger, he turned his back on the group, and brought them into the office. The devil's trap that had been painted into the ceiling had been scratched, and the demon could walk freely around the house as he pleased. Bobby was tied to the office chair behind the desk unconscious, and Emma immediately made a little scared, worried sound that made Dean want to put his arm around her. He kept his own gun trained on the demon. "I'm looking to make a deal from you four." The demon said as he sat down on top of Bobby's books on the desk. A few papers fell to the floor. Emma narrowed her eyes. "You need to stop interfering with the seals, and I won't kill Bobby Boy here. I'm talkin' to you sweetheart." he said, pointing at Emma. "I know you love this man like your own daddy. I've heard things down where I'm from. How's your demon hunt going?" Dean didn't even glance her way, but Sam looked confused.

"So here's the deal." the demon said as he crossed his legs and leaned one of his elbows on them. "You stop fucking up what Lilith is doing. Between you and the Angels this is turning out to be a real pain in all our asses. So you stop, and I'll let Bobby live. If not..." a knife appeared in his hand and be brought it quickly across Bobby's cheek. Bobby was knocked out cold. The blood just ran down his face. Emma took a step forward, but the demon raised his eyebrows at her. He pushed the knife toward Bobby's throat.

"Stop!" Dean shouted and stepped forward to pull Emma back. Emma's eyes were wide with fear, but her body was steady. She held the shotgun pointed at him before there was a long silence.

"Okay," she said.

"What?" Dean said incredulously as Emma put down her gun. "What are you doing?" the demon was smiling and clapping his hands.

"We can't always just kill what's threatening us, Dean. Try and understand that this is the best choice. Lilith's going to break all the seals anyways."

"That's right!" The demon squealed with glee and hopped down from the desk. There was something about that exclamation of glee that made Emma's breath catch, and she stared at him for a moment, overcome with a flashback of another demon. "So let's just get this kiss done with shall we. Have to admit, this is going to be nice." his eyes traveled up and down Emma's body. Dean let out an audible growl that made Emma inwardly smirk a little bit.

"Hurry up and do it before I change my mind." Emma said as she put her gun down. As she came back up she looked at Sam and held his eyes for a while. She walked up to the demon, and gasped a little bit in fright as he pushed her against the desk and leaned over her. Emma's eyes went wide.

Meanwhile, Dean was trying to figure out a good shot to shoot the demon, but he had been smart. Anywhere he went for it, he'd hit Emma too. With an inwardly cuss, he looked at Maggie. She was watching with wide eyes. She looked down at the bottle of holy water in her hand.

"I'm going to enjoy this." the demon repeated as it leaned down and got inches away from Emma's mouth. She closed her eyes tightly, and resisted the urge to turn her head and break it all off.

But the kiss that she was waiting for didn't come. There was an enraged scream and a sizzle of flesh as the demon was thrown off of her. Maggie threw herself between the demon and Emma and threw another handful of holy water onto his face. Emma scrambled onto her feet and rushed over to the group, grabbing her shotgun off of the ground and pumping a couple into the man. Dean grabbed onto her arm and kept her close to him. Sam was standing in the middle of the room, with one hand out.

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed as he watched his brother's nose start to bleed. But it was not all for nothing. Emma watched again with marvel as the demon started coughing, doubling over on himself, and the ground around him was covered in black smoke and a light coal glowing. The man collapsed onto the floor, and Emma finally let out her breath.

There was only a few moments of standing there before she turned toward the desk. "Bobby?!"

* * *

"He'll be okay." Sam said quietly as he tip toed out of Bobby's bedroom where they had put him to bed. Emma and Dean both let out sighs of relief and leaned against the wall in the hallway. Emma closed her eyes tightly, fighting against the tears that were threatening to spill. She felt Dean's hand on her arm, and turned away quickly. Dean frowned, and walked away down the hall, a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

Sam didn't go anywhere. He stood next to Emma against the wall and slid down so he was sitting on the floor. Emma looked down at him and rolled her eyes with a smile before sliding next to him. Her legs were crossed under her, and she looked over at him. "Yes?" she asked with a smile.

"Just wondering if you wanted to talk about anything..." Sam said genuinely. He turned his head to look at her for a second.

"About what?"

"I was actually wondering something..." Emma lifted her eyebrows. Sam shrugged his shoulders awkwardly. "How come Bobby never told us about you? Maggie said that you were like his daughter, and all I saw today was strength in that. And then Dean told me what you told that kid in the jail. It's just been bothering me that we've known you for a while and we don't actually know anything about you." Emma dragged her eyes away from Sam's and frowned in the direction of Bobby's door. "You don't ha-" but Sam was cut off.

"Yeah I do," Emma said as she fiddled with the loose string at the bottoms of her jeans. "You're right. I know a lot about you two. You've both been really open with your lives and your hunts, and I've been... rude." Sam didn't say anything as Emma pursed her bottom lip and thought really hard for a moment. "I guess it started when I was 8. My dad was abusive. He hit me, yelled at me, threw me around. I remember once he made me clean the kitchen with bleach in my favorite outfit and splashed it all over me because he thought it was 'too slutty', and that was just the tip of the iceberg." Sam didn't say anything, but Emma felt his hand on her knee. She didn't brush it off. "I mean it was really awful, most of my life. My mother didn't do anything about it because it was easier to pretend like it wasn't happening than face it head on. I had a lot of hate as a kid, and I was scared all the time. So I went to a crossroads."

"You what?"

"Yeah I know, but I was 8, and didn't know what else to do. Anyways, the demon told me that he would force his hand on my father and make him love me again. But I would only get 5 years with him like that, after that it was over. I didn't understand that 5 years after the deal was made, things would get worse or worse go back to the way they were, but five years sounded like a good idea to me..." there was a pause and Emma frowned at the floorboards beneath her. Sam didn't say anything, but the hand on her leg did grip tighter. "So I lived the next 5 years, and we were a perfect family. Like pancakes and orange juice in the morning kind of family. I loved it. I came to school an entirely different person. I made friends, the teachers stopped worrying about me. It was amazing..."

"But the five years ended."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, they sure did. One night, exactly five years later, the demon came back. I had forgotten for a little while about the way that I had gotten this family of mine to work out. I asked him if he could please please just leave them the way they were. I couldn't stand the idea of my father going back to the way he was. The demon just smiled at me and the next thing I knew I had black smoke down my throat and I couldn't remember a thing... the next thing that happened was I woke up in a room with my parents. They were covered in blood, and I couldn't remember how they had gotten there. But I mean honestly it was me that did it. The knife was in my hand and I had blood all over my shirt." Emma's voice hitched and she sniffed a bit. She ran one hand over her tangled hair, and looked over at Sam. "Pretty shitty huh? After that I got sent to foster home after foster home. I met Maggie at one of them. And when I was 16, I ran away from the foster home that I was staying in and ended up in Bobby's yard. He took me in for two years after that. Taught me how to become a hunter."

"Did you ever get the demon that tricked you?" Sam asked quietly.

Emma frowned deeper and shook her head. "Nope. I've been looking, but I haven't found him yet. One day. Every day when I turn on the news and hear some story about a kid who's lost it or who killed their parents or someone else important to them - I think I know where he is, but by the time I get there and hear that person tell their story and realize it is the son of a bitch, he's gone again."

Emma expected Sam to ask more questions, or spew some advice crap that she really didn't want, but he didn't do either of those things. He quickly leaned over and wrapped his long arms around Emma, pulling her to his chest. Emma hesitated and stiffened for a moment before letting a small smile touch her lips and wrapped them around Sam's shoulders. They stayed on the floor, awkwardly hugging each other like that, but Emma had never been more comfortable. She laughed into his shoulder when he pretended to fall asleep, and as he stood up, she was pulled to her feet. "Thanks, Sammy." she said quietly, and he smiled at her.

"Pizza will be here in a minute." he said and turned to walk down the hallway and down to the kitchen. It was only as he shimmied past someone that Emma realized Dean was standing at the end of the hallway. He stared at her for a long time before giving her a small smile and following his brother down the stairs.

**+s+s+ **

Emma couldn't help smiling as she made her way into the bathroom an hour later. Her stomach was filled with pizza, and the four of them seemed to have a tighter connection after today. With a sigh and a run through her hair, Emma figured she should take a shower. The water would feel nice.

As Emma pulled the shower curtain open, she had to resist the urge to scream. There was the demon, standing in the shower. His head was cocked to the side and he grinned at Emma. She hardly had a chance to open her mouth before there was a quiet windy sound, a quiet scream, and black smoke filled the room, and went right into Emma's throat. She fell onto the floor.

It was not her hand that was reaching up to the bathroom sink and pulling herself up. It was not her mischievous grin in the mirror as she looked at herself. "Hello Emma." the voice said in her head. She recognized it and inwardly screamed. It was him! She had known it. She tried to move her own head. It was impossible.

Emma in the mirror smiled. "Remember me?"


	16. Chapter 16 - Calm Down

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long. I haven't been on the computer in a while. Hope you like the chapter!~ Again, it's kind of episode based, but it does have some originality in it as well. :) **

**CHAPTER 16**

"Agent Tyler, Agent Perry. Meet Frank O'Brien." The three of them stood in the morgue, standing beside the coroner. Running one hand down her face, Emma put her hand on her hip and held a clipboard close to her chest. When Dean turned to smirk at her, she threw him a dirty look, and held her fingers to her eyes, before aiming at his backside. Dean made a face like he was being violated, reaching one hand to cover himself. As the coroner fixed a zipper snag on the body bag, Emma held her clipboard up in front of her. "WATCH YOUR ASS." It said in large letters. Dean only smiled.

"He died of a heart attack, right?" Sam asked, frowning down at the body of the fit man.

The coroner nodded. "Three days ago."

Sam shook his head as Dean continued to tease Emma. She pretended to be writing down notes. "But O'Brien was forty four years old and, according to this, a marathon runner." the coroner shrugged his shoulders.

"Everybody drops dead sooner or later. It's why I got job security." Emma's smile was hidden behind her clipboard as she scribbled a few more sentences. Not notes - threats. Threats that described how she was going to kill Dean in terrible ways from torture to things so much worse. For a moment, as Emma's grin widened, she found that she was drastically enjoying herself. With a blink, Emma was suddenly so disgusted she could have thrown up, and pulled the paper out of her clipboard, before stuffing it into her pocket.

Dean frowned a little bit. "Yeah, but Frank kicked it here. Now, just yesterday, two perfectly healthy men bit it in Maumee. All heart attacks, you don't think that's strange?"

The coroner shrugged. "Sounds like Maumee's problem to me. Why's the FBI give a damn, anyway?"

"We just want to see the results of Frank's autopsy." The coroner frowned a bit, his eyebrows meeting in the middle of his brow.

"What autopsy?"

"The one you're gonna do." Dean turned around and motioned for Emma to come closer. With an evil look in her eye, she did just as he was told. Sam hid his half smile as he watched the two of them. "I know you're a bit wary of dead bodies, honey. But you're gonna have to get through this one. Make sure you get detailed notes, and I want them printed out for me by tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Emma growled through gritted teeth. The coroner watched the exchange before looking to Sam for some kind of an explanation.

"This is Amelia Jones." Sam quickly clarified. "Our secretary." Emma turned to the coroner and gave him a sarcastic smile, before leaning onto her left foot, which was wedged above Dean's. He hissed in pain and moved out of her way. She could have sworn she saw the coroner smile.

"Yeah, Agent," she was teasing Sam a moment later. "Hand him what he needs." she watched as Sam picked up the tool before handing it to the coroner. Emma frowned as Frank's arm was lifted a bit. "Any idea how he got these?" she asked. Dean held out his hands.

"We'll ask the questions. ... Any idea how he got those?" the coroner again looked over and shot an annoyed look at the trio.

"You know what? When you drop dead, you actually tend to drop. Body probably got scraped up when it hit the ground. Huh!"

"What?"

"I-I can't find any blockages in any of the major arteries. Heart looks pretty damn healthy." Emma watched, feeling the heaving in her stomach as she watched him pull the heart out of the body. "Hold that will you?" He asked Dean and Emma grinned. Sam leaned over and nudged her arm, smirking in Dean's direction.

As the three were making their way out of the morgue, Sam wiping the spleen juice off of his face, the coroner reached out his hand and pulled Emma back to stand next to him. "You know you don't have to put up with him, right?" the coroner asked. It took all Emma had not to laugh as she stared off after Dean and Sam.

"Yeah I do." she said to him before patting the man affectionately on the hand and following them out the door.

* * *

"No way that was a heart attack." Maggie said as she climbed out of Emma's truck and approached the three. Emma handed her a Snicker's bar, before taking a bite of her own. "I just got back from the Sheriff's station. Al Britton's the guy's name. Weird guy, definitely weird. Kept slathering sanitizer all over his hands and made me take my boots off. Took a lot not to let him see the weapons I carry in there." Emma smirked.

"What did you find out?"

"Frank and the Sheriff were buddies. Gamecocks, apparently." Dean smirked and Maggie gave him a look, earning a shrug from the Winchester. "Apparently they're majestic creatures. Anyways, the cops seemed to be worried about the guy. He got real scared all of a sudden, is what he said. I really don't think this is a heart attack."

"Definitely no way." Sam shook his head. "Three victims, all with those same red scratches. All went from jittery to terrified to dead within 48 hours."

Dean took a gulp out of his soda before offering some to Emma, who took it. "Something scared them to death?" Emma nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, so what can do that?"

"What can't?" Ghost, ghouls? Vampires?" Sam looked at Maggie, his shoulders bouncing in a shrug.

"OKay so we make a list and start crossing things off. Who's the last person to see Frank O'Brien alive?" Dean asked.

"His neighbor, Mark Hutchins."

"Okay so let's go." Emma said and clapped her hands together. She and Dean took the lead toward the cars. Dean suddenly reached out and grabbed her arm. Emma flinched a bit and gave Dean a look. "What?"

"Hang on, hang on." Maggie and Sam, distracted by something Maggie was showing on her phone, ran into Dean and Emma.

"Ow!"

"What?" Dean turned to Sam, Emma frowning beside him.

"I don't like the looks of those teenagers over there." Sam, Emma, and Maggie glanced around before Maggie inconspicuously pointed toward the Impala. "Let's walk this way." Dean crossed the street quickly, glancing around, and left the other three staring after him. Maggie let out a little laugh.

"Well they do look sketchy..."

**+s+s+**

"So you seem to be warming up to the boys." Maggie said as she and Emma climbed out of Emma's truck. 'LUCY'S DINER' blinked in the night above them in bright neon cursive.

"I spent a lot of time never talking about how I got into hunting." Emma said, shrugging her shoulders. "And now that Dean knows - which I'm assuming Sam does too, it's been a lot easier to relate to each other. Demons and all. It's just different. He knows what I've done, what I've been beating myself up over for years. He hasn't looked at me any differently. I feel like I know so much about them and now we're on more of an equal playing field. Not to mention they understand I'm not just some bitch."

"Does that mean you and Dean? ..." Emma lifted her eyebrow and shook her head as she grabbed the box off of the counter. "This is for Maggie, right?" Maggie directed her attention to the waitress behind the counter. She nodded and the two of them turned.

"Me and Dean nothing." she replied firmly. Slapping some money onto the counter and giving a little wave, she and Maggie walked out the door. "Just because I'm willing to talk to the Winchesters doesn't mean anything besides just that." Emma and Maggie gave each other a little smile as they climbed into the truck. They both knew this conversation wasn't going to end anytime soon. Emma could only wish.

* * *

"Am I haunted? Am I haunted?!" Dean's shriek came from the Impala that was pulling into the motel parking lot. Emma and Maggie waited by the door, holding the food in bags in their hands.

"About damn time," Emma said. "What's going on?" she asked as Dean climbed out of the car and walked directly into the motel room, without even asking about the food. Maggie frowned and followed him. Sam and Emma stood outside the door, both staring perplexed into the room.

"I got burgers and stuff." Emma said, her eyes still on the open motel room door. Sam nodded and took one of the bags from her.

"Thanks," he said gratefully and let out his breath. "Dean just refused to make a turn into oncoming traffic ... when there was none." he said, obviously confused. "I think something might be up with him."

"You don't think it's me is it?" Emma asked. "I know it sounds narcissistic, but I'm just wondering." Sam shook his head.

"If anything, he's glad that you're here. If not becoming slightly protective. He worried about you two the whole way back." Emma lifted an eyebrow.

"...Really?"

"Yeah." Emma looked over and watched as Dean inspected his burger, before carefully smelling the meat. He turned to Maggie and said something about him not feeling like it was real. Emma turned back to Sam and they met eyes.

"Something is definitely up."

Emma decided the next morning that she wasn't going to let Dean out of her sight. Sam was on the phone with Bobby, as Emma sat on the roof of the Impala, and Maggie sat inside the hotel room talking to her on again off again boyfriend. She listened to Dean air drumming, making little noises, to Eye of the Tiger and smiled as Sam walked up. Sam just rolled his eyes before Emma banged on the top of the roof, causing Dean to jump out of his seat.

"Dude look at this." Dean said, holding out his arm to show the scratches. Emma jumped down from the car and took his arm in her hands, leaning in toward it. Dean snatched his arm away.

"I just talked to Bobby." Sam replied.

"And?" Dean took the box of donuts from Sam before smelling them and throwing them into the car. Sam and Emma shared a look, staring at Dean oddly.

"Um, well, you're not gonna like it." Sam stuttered out.

"What?"

"It's ghost sickness." Sam grimaced, as if waiting for the blow.

"Ghost sickness?"

"Yeah."

"God, no." Dean said quietly, as if in shock.

"Yeah."

"I don't even know what that is." Emma smiled before running one gloved hand through her hair, catching tangles on the way.

Sam sighed. "Okay. Some cultures believe that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease, which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes." Emma turned her head over to the hotel room.

"Be right back. I'm gonna check on Maggie." she said and walked into the hotel room after climbing a set of stairs. She crept past Maggie, who was talking in hushed tones on the phone with who Emma assumed was Luke. She gave Maggie a frown, and brought one thumb up in question. Maggie just nodded and rolled her eyes. When Emma came back outside, the boys were still talking.

"So now what, I have 48 hours before I go insane and my heart stops?" Emma's own heart seemed to stop in her chest, and she swallowed, turning her eyes toward Sam.

"More like 24." Emma cussed.

"Shit."

**+s+s+**

Emma and Dean were leaned back against the headboard. Emma's head had drifted over, and she was dozing on Dean's shoulder. Sam had asked her to stick to him like glue, and hopefully there was something she could do for the man. Some kind of comfort. She felt Dean's hand in her hair, and although she normally would have swatted it away, she didn't mind it there.

Dean, meanwhile, was reading the book that he had in his lap. He turned his head up to the wall clock that was ticking, entirely too loudly for his taste. He turned his eyes back to the book and started coughing, causing Emma to sit up and look at him. "You okay?" she asked, with one eye open and he just stared at the book, looking more and more freaked out by the moment, before standing up and smashing the clock on the ground. Emma sprung to her feet and watched as Dean got a beer out of the cooler and sat down on the sofa.

A few minutes later had Dean choking over the sink, as a few woodchips flew out of his throat. Maggie stood in front of Sam, and Emma thumped Dean on the back.

"We're ignoring the biggest clue we have!" Maggie exclaimed. Emma looked to glare at her. "You!"

"I don't want to be a clue." Dean snapped, and brushed Emma's hand off of him before walking out the door of the bathroom back to the bed.

"The abrasions, this, the disease, it's trying to tell us something." Sam pressed as he walked forward.

"Tell us what, wood chips?"

Sam smiled. "Exactly."

* * *

Emma and Dean stood outside of the lumbermill, the light shining down on them from the sun. Emma pulled off her flannel shirt and left it on the back of her car, stepping forward toward the mill. She expected Dean right on her tail, but when she looked behind her he wasn't.

"I'm not going in there." he said firmly. Emma scoffed, her gun still in her hand and held in front of her.

"Dean I need your help. Sam and Maggie aren't here - they're looking up the history of this place. You gotta come in with me."

"Why couldn't we have waited for them?" Dean whined.

Emma smiled, "And let them have all the fun? You're going in, Dean." Dean pouted and took a swig of whiskey.

"Okay let's do this. It is a little spooky isn't it?" Dean and Emma poked their heads throughout the mill. Emma kept her phone on silent, she didn't want to listen to either Maggie lecture her about going into a scary building with only the infected man, or Sam lecturing her about her going into the scary building with only the infected man. They could call all they wanted. They were still there. Something caught her eye.

"Wait..." She smiled as Dean jumped. "To Frank. Love, Jessie." Dean walked over to stand behind her, casting a nervous glance around. Emma frowned at him before picking up the object. "Frank O'Brien's ring..."

"What the hell was Frank doing here?"

"No idea." They both walked into a room full of lockers. Emma froze and Dean stood right behind her when they heard rustling. With a frown, Emma peeked around her before opening a locker. A cat ran out. Emma's heartbeat seemed to thump a little faster, but her laughs were drowned out by Dean's piercing scream, echoing off the walls. Emma leaned against the desk, holding a finger up, as she finished laughing. "Oh man this was way funnier than I thought it was going to be."

"Shut up, angel."

"Don't call me that."

"Babe."

"Don't call me that either."

"Okay," Dean said, looking down into the locker cautiously. "So we got Frank's ring. Luther Garland's card... and a drawing of Frank's wife." he walked over to get a closer look at it. Reaching up to tear it off, the machines turned to life, causing Dean to jump out of his skin and Emma to hold up her gun. Dean looked around and spotted something in the corner right behind Emma. She turned around immediately raised her gun without a word, shooting the apparition and turning to follow Dean out the door. She looked left and right for him, and finally found him huddled behind the Impala, nursing a bottle of whiskey.

Sam and Maggie walked up, both of them looking amused at Dean on the ground. Sam nudged Emma with his elbow and gave her a 'that could have been dangerous' look. Emma just rolled her eyes.

"Guess we got the right place..."

**+s+s+**

It was night, and while Sam, Maggie, and Bobby had gone to figure out a way to kill the ghost, she was at the hotel room babysitting Dean. Not because she wanted to, but because Dean wouldn't have anyone there but her. She had his head on her shoulder, and was humming softly, trying to calm his breathing. The man had been having hallucinations about hellhounds, and twice had called her a demon, but she ignored it. Just as long as he stayed calm, maybe there was a way to get out of this.

Of course, nothing ever happened for them the way it was supposed to.

Dean sat up, listening to the dogs barking, that he knew was in his head, but he was terrified of anyways. Emma frowned and looked down at him, eyebrows contracted on her forehead and one hand on his shoulder. She looked up when she saw the cheap door rattle and break, falling to the side and causing the wild man who broke it down to crawl in over the slab of wood.

"Sheriff?" Emma asked, standing up. Dean stood up beside her. She looked down to see the gun in the man's hand. "What are you doing?" She backed up a step, and felt Dean's arm come in front of her. Scared or not, he didn't want her to get shot. Her of all people. The sheriff's eyes were crazed, and he pointed his gun at them, waving it in the air.

"Why are you looking into Luther Garland's death?" he demanded and took a step forward. Dean noticed the blood on the sheriff's arm.

"Hey, hey, you're - you're sick. You're sick. You're sick, all right? Just - just like me, okay? You got to relax." The sheriff stuck an arm out to hit Dean.

"Frank O'Brien was my friend. So he made a mistake. So I didn't bust him. So what? And you're gonna bring me down over that?! No, sir." He pointed his gun at Dean, but Emma pushed the gun out of his hand. Before she knew it the sheriff was lunging at her, pushing her back into the wall. Emma pushed him off of her, kicking him in the stomach, and driving him back toward the door, but not before getting a couple blows to the chin and neck. Those were going to hurt in the morning. Suddenly, the sheriff started hyperventilating and Emma took a step back. It was then she noted that Dean was on the ground. "Get away from me!" the sheriff shrieked.

"You gotta calm down!" Emma shouted, and took a step forward toward him.

"Step back!" the sheriff shouted and grabbed at his chest, before doubling over and lying on the ground. Emma had only a moment to check and see if the sheriff was alive, before kneeling down beside Dean.

"Dean?" she asked urgently. "Dean?!" His breath was coming in short gasps, hyperventilating against the air around him. Emma grabbed his face and turned him to look at her. "Dean look at me. Hey. Breathe. Calm down. Please." Emma looked over at her phone, but couldn't get to it. She found her own breathing speeding up, as she watched Dean freak out about something that was behind her. She grabbed onto him again, and this time brought her lips down on his, which both took him by surprise, and made him pause his breathing. As soon as she pulled away from him, his head dropped to the floor, and his eyes were closed. "Dean... no..." she put her head to his chest, and could only hear the faint heartbeat under her cheek. "Dean?!"

The man on the floor gasped, and his eyes opened wide as he looked up at the ceiling. Emma's phone was ringing.

"Hello?" she asked, crawling over to it.

"It's done. Dean okay?" Emma swallowed, still finding her voice. "You okay?"

"Yeah we're fine. Just get all your asses back here, please?"

"You got it." Emma put down the phone and looked at Dean, who was sitting up. She met his eyes, and he looked around the room, putting one hand on his heart.

"Wow," he said, and stood up. He held out a hand to Emma. "I'm a little bitch." Emma just laughed, and hugged Dean.

* * *

"Yeah don't worry about it, Sam's going to give me a ride to the airport." Maggie was saying as she piled her things into the Impala's trunk. Emma was standing beside her, lifting an eyebrow.

"How are you expecting to get all those guns onto an airplane?" she asked. Maggie just smiled.

"I know a guy."

"Of course you do. Well, be safe. And let me know how Luke is doing, okay? Text me."

"Yes mother." Maggie joked and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other for a long time, before Bobby cleared his throat from the passenger's seat.

"You two done yet?" he demanded, and Emma smiled, letting go of her best friend, and helping her into the back. Sam walked up behind Emma and got into the driver's seat.

"We'll get food on the way back. You gonna be okay with him?" Emma just smirked.

"Why wouldn't I be okay with him?" Sam smiled.

"Well I don't want to come back to see the room all trashed or something." Emma just shook her head, waved to Maggie and Bobby, and walked back up the stairs into the hotel room.

**+s+s+**

Emma was sitting on the bed, flipping through her journal when her eyes turned black, and the shower door opened, and steam poured into the room. Emma turned to look at the man who was standing in the door frame, clad only in a towel. His chiseled chest and stomach and shoulders were glittering with hot water. Emma felt a lump in her throat. "Where's Bobby and Sam?" he asked as Emma stood to her feet. She took a few steps closer.

"They went to drop Mag at the airport, and get food. They'll be back in a couple hours." Dean nodded absently, and watched as she walked across the room toward him. He loved the way her big sweater fell beneath her thighs, and gave her both a feminine innocent look and hugged all her curves. Emma walked forward and put one hand on Dean's chest, before her mouth went to his in a fiery frenzy. Dean did not pay attention to how crazy this was, or how she seemed different, with her hands all over him and her mouth hungry for more.

The towel hit the floor.


	17. Chapter 17 - Showtime

**Aaaand here's another one!**

**CHAPTER 17**

It was a woman's scream that woke Emma up the next morning.

_The man was reaching into the cupboard inconspicuously, taking candy off of the shelf, and shoving one into his mouth. He frowned as it went down his throat. "Oh -". He pulled his fingers out of his mouth and there's blood on them. He reached back in, moaning in pain, and pulled out a razor from his throat. More blood pours out of his mouth, onto the counter he's leaned over. He tries again and coughs up another razor. The man knelt over, blood running down his chin and onto the floor. He fell to the floor, where a woman found him, and awakened Emma with her scream._

Dean woke up to the sound of birds and the soft warmth of sunlight and a woman under his arm, so of course he had a smile on his face. The sun shown through the crack in the curtains and illuminated Emma's hair like a halo. He smiled a little and kissed the top of her head. The night before her Emma, albeit unexpected, was fantastic. She was open and willing, greedy even, never satisfied, and when Dean had taken her into his arms, he had fallen right to sleep and dreamed about it all over again. Without moving, Dean tilted his head and noted Sam sleeping with his back to the couple.

"Mm," Emma pouted in her sleep, and her body tensed. Dean looked down at her, worried, before she turned a bit in his arms, green eyes slowly fluttering open. She turned her face up to look at Dean, and he smiled at her.

"Morning," Dean mumbled and brought his lips gently to hers. "You okay?"

"Nightmare," she said and smiled in her half asleep state and kissed him back. They were only kissing for a moment before Emma's eyes opened wide and she shoved hard into Dean's chest.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Wha-?"

"What am _I _doing?!" Emma shrieked and leaped off the bed, dragging the hotel blanket with her. Nothing she was wearing nothing, Emma quickly stood up, pulling the blanket over her shoulders and around her body. Dean sat up, confusion written all over his face.

"Angel -"

"Don't _call_ me that!" Emma shouted at him and grabbed her bag, racing into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. Sam woke with a start, and sat up quickly, looking from the bathroom door to Dean.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea..." Dean replied, his eyes narrowed. "Was she drunk when you guys got back?"

"Nope. Just sitting there adding things to the journal."

Dean stared at the bathroom door, hearing the sounds of a sink running from the other side, and her own mumbling. "Then what happened to her?"

**+s+s+**

"Okay, Emma." the blonde found herself in the bathroom, staring at the mirror as she pulled her clothes on. Thank God or whoever it was that picked up her clothing off the ground and threw it into her bag, because god knows that would have been awkward. "There has to be some kind of explanation for waking up naked in Dean Winchester's bed - and not be able to remember any of it. C'mon there has to be an answer." she racked her brain, but she couldn't remember or figure out a thing. Angrily, she threw her sweater over her head and bag over her shoulder before walking out the door to the hotel room, not even glancing the brothers' way.

"Son of a bitch." Dean cursed and pulled on his pants, running out the door after her. "Emma!" By the time he caught up with her, she was standing in front of the door of her truck, looking for her keys. "Emma!"

"What?!" she snapped, and turned around to him.

Dean growled. "So that's it? You're gonna run? You can't just run away from everything! Every god damn time!" Emma narrowed her eyes at the man, in the corner of her eye seeing Sam open the door and look out at them.

"That's funny, Dean." she snarled, "because I seem to understand that you and that tree brother of yours _always_ run away. You hide it and you run, especially your feelings. The only reason it keeps biting you in the ass is that _I'm__ faster than you_." Dean looked taken aback, and reached out to grab her arm, but with a fling of her arm in his direction, she watched him fly across the walkway and into the door of the hotel that Sam had open just a peek. Sam opened the door all the way, and looked down at his brother.

"Dean?!"

Emma stood there by the car, staring at Dean, and immediately went back to fishing for her keys. She put one hand on her forehead and growled, really really not wanting to go back into the room. She turned around defensively and saw Sam, putting his hands up as he walked up to her. "What was that?"

"I don't know," she said, emotionless, "Could I please have my keys?" Sam stared at her for a long time before glancing behind him at his brother, who was struggling to his feet.

"We could figure this out, y'know. Maybe it's something supernatural that made you forget?" Sam told her and Emma shook her head.

"Just give me my keys, Sam." Sam stared at her for a few more moments and remembered Ruby's warning to them. With a sigh, he reached over and handed the keys to her. Emma smiled a little bit and took them from him. "I had a dream last night," she told him, "I think it might have been a vision. You should check out... well I don't know where it is. But it's a man who choked on razor blades in his candy." Sam looked perplexed and nodded. She stared at him for a moment longer and hugged him quickly, "thanks, Sam," before jumping into her car and squealing tires out of the parking lot.

* * *

It had been three days since Dean or Sam had seen or heard from Emma. Bobby told them that she was alright, but that she didn't want to talk to either of them. She was driving through the countryside it looked like, aimlessly. She was probably drinking too.

The two of them had checked out her vision and both had found that she was exactly right. A man had swallowed multiple razor blades and they had been pulled out of his throat. Dean and Sam managed to find a hex bag in the kitchen, and were sitting in their hotel room examining it when there was a knock on the door.

**+s+s+**

Emma was driving furiously fast down the freeway, like she always did. One hand was on the steering wheel and the other rested on her knee, which was bouncing up and down as the car coasted down the freeway. Her mind was reeling. How could she possibly have had sex with Dean Winchester of all person, and not only do it but not remember it? Something was up, and her mind kept flashing back to watching Dean as he flew across the parking lot and into the door. How had she done that?

Her first thought was possession, but she was spending so much time as herself, and her tattoo should have protected her from any of that. Emma reached her hand up to touch her shoulder, but was interrupted by the sound of someone in the back clearing their throat. When she looked into the rear view mirror she shrieked in surprise when the familiar but unexpected trenchcoat wearing angel was sitting in the bed of her truck, head leaned in the window. Emma felt her hands swerve drastically, and pulled off to the side of the road, honking and shouting of the people around her still echoing in her ears. When she pulled the car to the side, Emma's heart was thumping in her chest, and she leaned her forehead onto the steering wheel, waiting for her heart to stop thumping.

"I'm behind you," Castiel said, and Emma let out a hysterical laugh. She felt the wind as he appeared in the seat beside her and turned to glare at him.

"Yeah thanks I got that." she snapped. Castiel leaned forward toward her, as if smelling the air. Emma frowned and backed up a bit. "What?"

"You seem different..."

"No shit, Sherlock. I'm upset." she snapped at him again and made to get out of the car. Castiel's cool hand on her arm stopped her.

"Who is Sherlock?" he asked, and Emma turned to look at him before her face softened into a smile.

"Nobody, Cas. What do you want?"

"You left the Winchesters." It was obviously not a question. Emma sighed and leaned back in her seat, closing her door beside her and shut out the sound of the cars speeding by them. She nodded her head.

"Yeah... things got complicated." She turned to look at Castiel. "You're an angel. You can tell me this..." she paused for a moment, as if afraid that she was going to get the answer she feared the most, "Am I possessed?" Castiel looked at her for a long time, his eyebrows furrowed, before he shook his head.

"No."

At that moment, it was as if a weight had been lifted off of Emma's neck and floated into the sky. She smiled, leaning her head back and letting out her breath. "Thank God," she said with a smile. "Then why is all this stuff happening to me? Lapses of time where I can't remember things, and I threw Dean across the damn parking lot!" Cas just looked at her.

"Your powers from your possession as a child are expanding." He said, "Demonic in nature, but it does not mean anything about you." Emma nodded her head before pulling the car back onto the road, driving toward the nearest gas station. Now that she wasn't as tense, she felt tired. Coke would help that.

"Where are you going?" Cas asked. Emma had expected him to leave, but apparently this was not the only reason he was here.

"Gas station." Emma replied, and Cas nodded his head. "So what's up?"

"You have to go back." Cas replied. Emma shook her head, pulling into the parking lot and standing up out of her car. Cas appeared beside her. "They do not harbor ill feelings toward you. They are worried about you."

"I don't want them to worry about me." Emma said as she walked into the gas station. "I don't want them to worry about me even a little bit. I'd like them, preferably, to forget about me."

Castiel shook his head. "You know that will not happen." he said to her, "It is your destiny to remain with the Winchesters. You have to protect them. You need them to fulfill your journey."

"I really hate it when you talk in riddles. What if I don't care about my journey?"

Castiel stood in front of her as she rummaged through the refrigerator, pulling out a coke. "Then the world will end."

When the two of them got back into Emma's truck, she sat there, sipping on the coke and thinking for a long time. Cas said nothing, only continued to look around as if he were impatient. "Okay fine," Emma said, finally and frowned at him. "I'm trusting you angel face. Where are they?"

* * *

"Look what the cat dragged in," Dean said in surprise as Emma walked through their door. She tossed her bag onto the couch next to Sam and only glanced at him before looking around. Sam set the book he was reading down on the couch beside him and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked happily, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Angel face. He doesn't bend very easily in an argument." she replied, and Dean scoffed as Sam nodded his head. Emma turned and put her arms around Dean's neck, hugging him to her and whispering a quick "I'm sorry" into his ear. Dean nodded his head and squeezed her tight. "So!" Emma said, smiling at the two, "What'do we got boys?"

"Your vision was right." Dean was the first to speak up. "Some guy got his throat full of razor blades from the candy his wife bought."

"That's pleasant." Emma replied and rolled her eyes, shaking her head a few times before moving to pick up the open hex bag on the table. She looked down at the items closely, while Dean ate another piece of candy.

"Really? After that guy choked down all those razor blades?" Sam asked incredulously.

"It's Halloween, man." Dean replied defensively. Emma picked up a plant and sniffed it.

"Every day for us is Halloween, dork." she said, and set it down to start picking through the rest of it.

"Don't be such a downer. You find anything in there?"

"We're definitely on a witch hunt," Emma replied, "But this is definitely not your normal hex bag. This is an herb I have never seen before. It's got to have been extinct for a long time -"

"Two hundred years." Sam said. Emma indicated him.

"And then this coin? It's Celtic. Like hundreds of years old, real deal stuff. And that?" Emma watched as Dean picked up the small charred item and sniffed at it. "That would be charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby, I'm assuming... or something..." Emma frowned to herself, not quite sure how she had known that. Dean made a disgusted face and dropped it back into the bag.

"Gross."

"Yeah... I'm gonna pee. You guys keep investigating." Emma announced and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. With a frown, she leaned against the door and stared at the ground. How had she known what that was? She ran one hand over her hair, before turning to look at herself in the mirror. There was a long moment before her eyes turned a pitch black, and she smiled.

"Showtime."

* * *

**Kinda short but here you go! Next one should be out later tonight or tomorrow :D**


End file.
